Young Justice: Power of Armaspike
by naruto11222
Summary: Danny is a young orphan boy that was raise on the Amazon island by Wonder Woman and her Amazonians. What if he meet a little archer that will capture his heart or will hidden secret will change something else about it. Artemis/Oc.
1. Chapter 1: Independence Day and Firework

**Hey everyone, I am here with another story that need to add to my list of stories and this is a Young Justice and it was about my Oc x Artemis. It take place with a boy that had the was born on the cruise ship and he was rise by Wonder woman and the Amazons. He head into the world on his birthday. I don't own none of the Young Justice characters except for my Own character.**

**Name: Daniels (Danny) Waller**

**Hair: long and black. **

**Age: 15**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Race: African American**

**Hero name: Armaspike.**

**Powers: quills and armor**

* * *

**Independence Day and Fireworks **

It was a Independence day, there was cruise ship heading towards Happy Harbor and there was a African American woman who was nine months pregnant. She is due at anything time and she was looking out the ocean water and she was holding her stomach. Her name is Rachael Walker and she related to Amanda Walker. She was enjoying the breezes of the night sky and she was smiling at the city.

_"This city is beautiful and I think that the baby would love it here._" Rachael thought as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

Then her water just broke and she hold her stomach because she started to feel the pain into her body but someone noticed that she hold her stomach. The captain had walked up to her and he noticed that something was wrong about her.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"I am but I think that my water just broke." said Rachael

The captain was helping her to the infirmary to see the doctor and she started screaming out in pain. There was a doctor that was going over the records of the people that was on board of the cruise ship. He was wearing a doctor coat and he had long white hair with blue eyes. He was working with the deadliest group that is known for their crimes. They are known as "The league of assassins" and they have been keeping a close idea of Amanda Waller but someone knew their location. Then the doctor came across Rachael's profile and he was reading through it.

_"So, she use to work for the league of assassin. The master will be pleases to hear the news that she is on the ship."_

Then the captain was walking in the infirmary with Rachael and he place on the bed. The doctor started to activate his tracer that his master had giving him if he found their fallen sister. The beacon started to blink bright to signal the league of assassin to come to his location and there was a man dress like a bat. It was none other than Batman himself. He was keeping an eye out for the league of assassin and he had the entire Justice league there to back him up. Superman was looking at the ship careful to check to see if there was any bombs that was on board.

Rachael was crying out in pain as she was getting ready to deliver her baby and the doctor was looking at the board while he was helping her. He knew that this was a big mistake to signal the league here to kill Rachael but he knew that he need to get the baby out of there before they arrive. Rachael was pushing really hard to get her new born baby out of her and she screamed at the top of her lung. Then she collapse for a moment but there was sound crying which woke her out of her sleep and she looked up to see that the doctor was hold her baby in his arms. He wrapped the baby up into the blanket and he walked over to her and he had a smile on his face.

"Congratulation, Ms. Rachael. It's a healthy baby boy."

"Thank you, doctor." Rachel said, she took her new born baby into her arms and she had tears in her eyes.

"Have you thought of a name."

"Daniel, Daniel Waller." Rachael said, she place her finger in her son's hand.

The body just smile as he grabbed her finger and he started to kick slightly because he was happy. The doctor was looking out the window and he saw some ninjas jumping on board of the ship and he just realize what he had done. He knew that he was going to rip Rachael away from her son and this was going to be hard for him to get Rachael off the ship as possible. The ninjas started to use the tracker to find the beacon and the doctor knew that he need to get the beacon out of the room. Then suddenly, there was a sound from outside and it was like an explosion. The doctor was looking out of the door and he saw that the Justice had arrive to save the day as always. He use the opportunity to get Rachael off the ship.

"Okay, the league of assassin are here to kill you."

"Why? How do they know that I am here." Rachael asked, she tried to get up but she was exhausted from giving birth.

The doctor started to help her up and he started to leave the room and he started to explained everything to her that he was the one that lead them here. Rachael was shocked at first but she saw something in his eyes telling that it was a mistake to lead them here. Batman noticed that Rachael was being lead to the life boat but then there was Bang and he knew that the league had paid him to kill Rachael. Superman started to charge at Bang just to keep him away from Rachael. The was heading towards the life boast but he was shot in the chest and Rachael looked at the shooter in front of her. She was shocked to see that it was none other than the Joker himself and Harley Quinn.

"Look, Harley. We got a live one." said Joker

"Hey, isn't that the woman that we were hired to kill her." said Harley

"That's right my dear. I think that shooting her and the baby would double the bonus for us." said Joker

He was getting ready to pull the trigger but Batman threw his battering to knock the gun out of the Joker's hand. Then batman attack the Joker and just leave Rachael and Harley. Harley just knew that she was going to kill her herself and she raise her mallet above her hand which she was getting ready to bring it down but Wonder woman flew in to save Rachael and her baby.

"Are you alright, sister." said Wonder woman

"Thank you." said Rachael

Wonder woman place her at the top of the ship and she flew back into the action with the others. She watch as the fight went on and she knew that this was going to be hard for her to make the tough decision and she knew that this was going to be hard for her. She place Daniel in the boat with the letter and his birth records and then she was heading towards the edge of the boat and she knew that this was the only way for her son to live without her. She needed to disappear for a really long time but she knew that this was only way for her and Danny to live.

"What are you doing?" said Superman

"I have to make the choice for me and my son." Rachael said, she lead back and she fell off the cruise which she was heading into the water.

Superman close his eyes and he accept the fact that she had died in the water. Bang and the rest of the league of assassin had disappear because they had lost the target. Both Wonder woman and Batman had capture both Harley and the Joker and they both started to take them both to Arkam. Wonder woman was about to leave but she heard the sound of crying and she walked over to one of the life boats which she found Danny crying his eyes out for his mom. Wonder woman picked him up and she hold him into her arms. She tried to calm him down and Danny started to feel a heart beep from Wonder woman and he started to calm down. He started to open his eyes to see the first person was wonder woman.

"Why hello there, little one." said Wonder Woman

Danny started to smile at her and he started to fall asleep which she knew that he was going to need someone to raise him. Then the thought across her mind and they all made to the station orbiting over the planet is known as the watch tower. The league was in the main and they all was sitting around trying to discuss about what were they going to do with Danny.

"I think that I should take the child to Smallville. That way my parents can raise him." said Superman

"I think that I should that him to Gotham where I can keep a close eye on him." said Barman

"No way, Batman. Jump city is the close to a quiet environment that it can get." said Flash

They all argue to get the control over the boy which Wonder woman looked at the boy to see that he was getting ready to cry because of the noise that everyone was making. She knew that he needed a mother to look after him and she knew that she was going to be the person to look after him. Hawkgirl was looking at her because she knew that something was about to happen. The boy started to kick slight because he was being held by Wonder woman.

"I think that I should take this boy to the island where I and my Amazons will protect him like he was my own flesh and blood." said Wonder Woman

Superman, Batman, and Flash stopped arguing for a moment and they were looking at Wonder woman to see that she was serious about take the boy to Paradise island to be raise by her and the Amazonians. Hawkgirl looked at Daniel and he was kicking slight because he was trying show that he was happy. Hawkgirl started to grabbed his feet which she smile at how adorable that Daniel looked. Daniel just giggle at the sight of Hawkgirl tickling his feet. She started to pick him up while Danny grabbed her mask to feel that it was made of feathers. Wonder woman started to grabbed the boy and she started walking towards the portal. It took them to Paradise island and Wonder woman was walking towards the palace to see her mother. The queen of the Amazons and she was the one that kept order on the island. Her name is queen Hippolyta and she was looking over her people of Themyscira. She saw her daughter was in the throne room and she noticed that Wonder woman was holding something in her arms. Wonder woman started to bow to her mother because she knew that this was going to be a surprise for her mother.

"Diana, what do I owe for this visit." said Hippolyta

"Mother, I have brought something that need our help." said Wonder woman

"What is it." said Hippolyta

Wonder woman shown her mother Daniel which he started to look at Hippolyta for a moment and he started to smile at her. Hippolyta took him into her arms and she just looked at how adorable that Danny which Wonder woman had gave her his birthday papers. She saw that Daniel had went to sleep in her arms and she knew that he was going to love it here.

"So, Daniel Waller is his name. We will welcome him as a servant when he reach of age, he will be sent back into the world of men." said Hippolyta

"As you wish, mother. But I believed that this boy have potential in him. Can we teach him the skills that he need to prepare himself because the world of men is a dangerous for a child." said Wonder woman

Hippolyta looked at Danny for a moment because she watch as he grabbed her necklace with his baby hands and he started playing with it. She knew that he was adorable and she held on to him and she knew that it would rude to let a potential child out without some protection. She looked at her daughter to see that she was serious about letting the boy stay and she knew that this was going to be hard for her people to understand because their had no men on it but they was going to let a baby boy to stay.

"By doing this, you are going to be the boy in more danger here because we exile all men here." said Hippolyta

"I know but he need this, mother." said Wonder woman

"And who will teach the boy?" said Hippolyta

"I will teach him everything that I know about survivable." said Wonder woman

Hippolyta knew that her daughter had becoming a quite responsible person and she handed Daniel back to her daughter and she knew that this was going to good for her. Wonder woman started to take the baby to her room which she started to place him in her old baby crib. She over him and she knew that Daniel slept peaceful and she lean in to kiss the baby on the forehead. She went to sleep and she knew that she has a lot of teaching to do.

=== Paradise Island July 4 ===

Danny was working with the weapons and today marks his fifteenth birthday. He had been much help being the servant for the Amazonians. Some of the Amazons taught him some skills to learn to service on his own while the rest he learn on his own with the animals on the island. He was training in the forest with a bear and he had landed on his back which the bear sat on him. He was tapping out because he had lose to his animal friend for a while now and he knew that he wouldn't go up against a bear.

"Man, I can't seem to beat you, my friend." said Daniel

The bear roar with victory and Danny looked to the sky for a moment. He started climbing the tree to see something because he heard something. When he reach to the top, he heard the sound of the gong which he knew that he was going to missed his birthday celebration. He was turning fifteen to day because he didn't know his true origin. He have lived on the island with Amazons for fifteen years. He started to jump down and he started running towards the city to meet up with his guardians. The bear just looked at him because the creature knew that it was going to be a while for Danny to challenge it again. Then the bear started to leave back into the forest find some food to eat while Danny had made into back into the city and he was fixing his clothes. The Amazonians started laughing at him because they all knew that he would train in the forest with the animals.

"Happy birthday, Danny."

"Thanks!" said Danny, he was running in the city.

He was heading towards the area where Diana was training new recruits to defend the island. Danny was using his skills to make sure that Diana didn't see him. He was looking around every corner to make sure that he wasn't noticed by anyone. But some of the Amazons knew that he was here and they all started to wish a happy birthday. He was making his way towards the weapon hut to clean the weapons but he saw the queen walking towards him. He knew that there was no way for him to avoid her so he had no choice but to kneel in front of her.

"Ah, Daniel, I didn't expect you to be done with weapon cleaning." said Hippolyta. "You are done with the weapon aren't you?"

"No, milady. I left to train in the forest with the animal." said Danny.

"I see, I have been working on something for you to have." said Hippolyta. "Here, I know that you will love because I saw how fund that you are attached to this weapon."

She handed Danny a gift which it spark a curious look on his face and he watched as the queen started to leave. Danny open his gift and when he was done opening his gift, he was shocked to see that it was a bo-staff. He love using it instead of using a sword. He was just in awe when he saw the staff but he didn't noticed that Diana was sanding behind him with her arms crossed.

"Ahem." said Diana

Danny started to turn around to see that she was here and he started to smile at her for a moment. He knew that he was in trouble, but Diana knew that today was special day for him. She place her hand on his shoulders and she had a smile on her face. She started to take him to the training circle which she started to pick out a fighter for him. All the Amazons was looking at him and they all started to giggle because they knew that he was going to learn the art of training. Danny was looking around to see that all the Amazons was looking at him because he was going to be facing off with out the great fighters on the island.

"Alright, ladies. Today is a special for Daniel because he will be leave the island to join the world of Men." said Diana

The girls was sad to see that Danny had to leave and they were going to miss him so much.

"But we aren't going to let him leave without a proper training goodbye." said Diana

They all started to lit because they were all going into the arena. Some of them started to draw their swords while the rest had their staff ready. Danny started to smile at all of them and he ready himself for a fight that he will never forget. Then all the amazons started to charge in all at once while Danny just prepare himself for a fight that he might have wanted. He use his new staff to block all of their attacks and he counterattack with his own skills that he have been practicing in the forest with the animals. It had took a hours for the match to be over and Danny was standing in the middle of all of tired Amazonians.

"Can we go again?" said Danny

Diana and the Amazonians started laughing which cause Danny to smile at them. Then Diana started to take him towards the invisible jet which Danny had all of his stuff that he was going to need because he wasn't going to be coming back to the island Hippolyta was looking at the jet and she had a smile on her face which Danny just waved to her. Hippolyta just wave back at him while the jet flew off to the city.

===Gotham July 4 12:00 E.S.T===

It was a beautiful day in the park. The sun was shining, kids were playing, and parents were barbecuing. Suddenly, an icy chill came over everyone. An ice ray shot across the park and covered a man in ice. Soon, everyone was screaming and running around as, one by one, people were getting frozen.

Mr. Freeze stepped onto a large rock and looked down at the family beneath him.

"Enjoying family time?" He asked. He then lowered his ray gun and froze them. "My family has other plans."

Mr. Freeze stepped down and raised his ray gun to shoot another group of people when something suddenly shot out and hit his gun, causing him to stumble and lose his aim.

"Batman." Mr. Freeze said as he started to turn around. "I was wondering when-" He raised his gun to find no one behind him. He looked around wildly as laughing filled the air. He looked up to see Robin come out of nowhere and jump on his head, causing him to fall onto the ground. As soon as Robin landed he shot out two batarangs at Mr. Freeze, breaking the glass on his helmet.

"Oh, Boy Wonder." Mr. Freeze said as he stood up. "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly I'm underwhelmed."

"Great, but, I'm kind of in a hurry here." Robin said.

"Kids, always in such a rush." Mr. Freeze said. "I prefer to preserve these moments, forever." He raised his gun at Robin.

"Not talking to you." Robin told Mr. Freeze.

Mr. Freeze widened his eyes and looked behind him as Batman jumped from a large rock and flew into him, his fist flying into his head.

===Star City July 4 09:01 P.S.T===

Meanwhile, on a bridge in Star City, Icicle Jr. jumped into the middle of all the traffic and created an ice wall. Cars, having no time to stop, smashed into it and flew over, hitting other cars as well. Icicle Jr. laughed maniacally.

He stopped, however, as arrows flew into him and his wall. And they were beeping. They exploded; demolishing the wall but unfortunately did no damage to. He looked to the top of the bridge to find Green Arrow and Speedy, already loading up more arrows.

"Finally." Icicle Jr. said. "I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here!" His arms grew spikes and he shot them toward the two archers.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Speedy asked Green Arrow as they shot another exploding arrow towards the spikes. But there were too many of them and they jumped from the top to one of the metal rods connecting to the ground.

"I'm telling you now," He continued. "This little distraction better not interfere." He said as they dodged more ice spikes and shot more arrows.

Icicle Jr. Put up an ice wall in front of him but it was short lived as another arrow shot into it and it exploded. He shot more spikes toward Speedy. Speedy flipped over the spikes, grabbing another arrow. He quickly put it in his bow and shot toward Freeze Boy. It hit him square in the jaw and he flew backwards, getting knocked unconscious.

Green Arrow knelt beside him and chuckled. "Kid had a glass jaw." He said.

"Hilarious." Speedy said, unamused. "Can we go? Today's the day."

===Pearl Harbor July 4 06:02 H.S.T===

Killer frost shot at Aquaman as he jumped down from the ice covered ship. She finally hit him and most of his body froze. He quickly broke it as Aqualad came up behind him.

"Don't tell me you're not excited." Aquaman said as they both ran closer to killer frost

"Right now, my king, I'm more focused at the matter at hand." Aqualad said.

Killer frost continued to shoot at them and they both easily dodged it. Aqualad reached behind his back and grabbed his water-bearers. Killer frost shot at him again, this time freezing the water coming out of his water-bearers. Aqualad used this to his advantage and hit her with the ice, knocking her unconscious.

"Well?" Aquaman asked him.

Aqualad turned to him. "Yes I'm excited. Today's the day."

===Central City July 4 11:03 C.S.T===

Flash and Kid Flash ran around Captain Cold in circles, disorientating him as he desperately tried to hit one of them with his ice gun.

"Stealing ice? Really?" Flash said. "Isn't that a bit cliché even for Captain Cold?"

"Come on!" Kid Flash said, exasperated. "I don't have time for this!" He lifted his goggles over his face and ran towards Captain Cold.

Captain Cold shot at him but it barely scraped against his shoulder and Kid Flash took his gun. Captain Cold started toward Kid Flash but Flash punched him, knocking him out.

"Calm down, Kid." Flash said.

"Oh, Pu-lease! You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even! No, no way! Today's the day!" Kid Flash said.

===Washington D.C July 4 14:00 E.S.T===

Robin, Batman, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad stood outside the Hall of Justice.

"Today's the day." Batman told Robin.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman added.

"Aw man!" Kid Flash said as he and Flash ran up behind everyone. "I knew we would be the last one's here!"

"No we're not." Flash said as he saw the invisible jet was making its landing. "Looks like the princess have arrive with our other guest."

Danny was looking at the city from the ramp of the ship and he was in awe. Wonder Women place her hand on his shoulder and they both started to walked towards the other heroes. The gang walked towards the Hall of Justice, surrounded by fans taking pictures and yelling excitedly from behind the red velvet ropes.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash! And Flash Jr!"

"I thought his name was Speedy?"

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick!"

"Well that makes no sense..."

They turned their attention to Wonder Woman and Danny and they all started to take pictures of the both of them.

"Who is that with Wonder Woman?"

"I think that is Wonder Boy."

"Milady, what is a Wonder Boy?" Danny asked.

Wonder Woman laugh at the idea of naming him that name and he look at the four sidekicks. He was walking with them. Green Arrow leaned towards Speedy.

"Ready to see the Inner Sanctum?" He asked.

"Born that way." Speedy replied.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked Robin.

"Don't call us sidekicks." Speedy growled. "Not after today."

"Sorry." Kid Flash apologized. "First time at the Hall...I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked.

As they got closer to the Hall they noticed giant gold statues of the original Justice League over the entrance.

"Oh...maybe that's why..." Robin said as the sliding metal doors opened to reveal Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash" Martian Manhunter acknowledged them. "Welcome." He turned and started walking back inside, everyone else soon followed.

"You know have unlimited access to the gym, our-" Martian Manhunter continued as the doors closed behind them.

"And of course," He said as they walked into the next room, "the library."

The library was a huge room with book shelves lining the walls and two huge glass windows above them, showing more fans taking pictures of everyone.

Flash turned to them and opened his arms.

"Make yourselves at home and you too, Danny."

Danny watch as Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin quickly jumped chairs while Speedy glared after them and Danny.

"hey, I am Kid Flash or KF for short." Kid Flash said.

"Danny, it's nice to finally meet one of my favorite heroes." Danny told him."

"Favorite heroes, huh? Where I am rank as your top heroes?" Kid Flash asked.

"Two." Danny answered.

"Sweet. Who's number one." Kid Flash said.

"Aqualad. Robin is number three and Speedy is number four." Danny said.

The Flash cleared his throat to get their attention which they all turned their heads to let Batman finish.

"Quick de-briefs to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman said to the other members of the Justice League. He turned back to the young superheroes. "We shouldn't be long."

He turned as a small scanner came out and scanned him.

_"Recognized, Batman, 0-2."_

It scanned Aquaman.

_"Aquaman, 0-6."_

It scanned Flash.

_"Flash, 0-4."_

It scanned Green Arrow.

"Green Arrow, 0-8."

It scanned Wonder Woman

_"Wonder Woman 0-3"_

It scanned Martian Manhunter.

_"Martian Manhunter, 0-7."_

It scanned Red Tornado.

_"Red Tornado, 1-6."_

Metal doors that said "Justice League Members Only" slid open.

"That's it?" Speedy protested as they were about to enter the room. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified back-stage pass."

"It's a first step." Aquaman told him patiently. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy gestured to the onlookers above. "Who cares which side of the glass we are on?"

"Roy," Green Arrow approached him. "You just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect." Speedy protested. He turned towards the other sidekicks sitting behind him. "They're treating us like kids, no, worse...like_sidekicks. _We deserve better than this."

They all looked at each other then back at him.

"You're kidding right?" Speedy asked them angrily. "You're playing there game? Why? Because you think they are playing fair? No! Today was supposed to be_the _day. Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure." Kid Flash spoke up. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the real HQ!" Speedy told them, shocking everyone around him. "I bet they never told you, it's just a false front for tourists! And a pit-stop for catching zeta-beam teleporters to the real thing...an orbiting satellite...called the Watchtower."

"You live out in space, lady Diana." Danny whispered.

"Shhhh... I will explain everything but for now, just be silent." Diana ordered

Green Arrow turned around to see Batman cross his arms and glare at him. "I know, I know," He said. "But I thought maybe we can make an exception?"

Batman's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Or not." Green Arrow said.

Roy look at Danny for a moment.

"And what is a civilian doing here. He has no power or skills to be a hero." said Roy

"That isn't your call to make." said Diana.

"She's right. You are not helping your cause here, son." Aquaman said to Speedy. "Stand down or-"

"Or what?" Speedy interrupted. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." He looked at Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner...but not anymore." He took off his hat and threw it down at Green Arrow's feet.

Speedy walked back towards the entrance and glanced at the three sidekicks sitting in their chairs. "I guess they were right about you three. You're not ready." He said to them "I guess you do belong here." He finished acidly as he walked briskly out of the library.

Everyone looked after him sadly as one of the screens fired up behind them showing Superman.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire." He told them.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman replied. "This may present the perfect opportunity to-" He was interrupted as another transmission came through.

"Zatara to Justice League! The Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Atten to block out the sun! Requesting full League response!"

Batman looked towards Superman. "Superman?"

"It's a small fire." Superman admitted. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman decided and pressed a button. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

Batman turned to see the four young superheroes walking up to him. "Stay put." He told them.

"What?" Robin protested. "Why?"

"This is a League mission." Aquaman explained.

"You're not trained." Flash added.

"Since when?" Kid Flash asked.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash explained.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready." Aquaman said.

"But for now..." Batman added. "Stay put."

"Glad you didn't bring 'you-know-who.'" Green Arrow said to Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." He agreed.

Wonder Woman was standing in front of Danny because she knew that she was going to leave him here with others. She looked at him because she wasn't going to leave him without giving him any order.

"You are to stay here with the others and I don't want you getting hurt." said Wonder Woman.

"Yes ma'am." said Danny.

The Justice League members walked through the metal doors and left the four kids alone

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash broke the silence. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like...like sidekicks?"

"I know that I just got here but I feel that I am responsible for your friend leaving the team." Danny said as he hung his head low in shame.

"Don't blame yourself because none of this was your fault." said Kid Flash.

Danny looked at Aqualad for a moment.

"My mentor, my king," Aqualad spoke up. "I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They have a secret HQ...in space!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"I've got a better question," Robin said. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

They were all quiet at that.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Aqualad. "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know..." Robin smiled. "But I can find out."

Robin went over to the computer monitor and started typing. The other two followed him, curious.

"Access denied." The computer told them.

Robin just smiled wider. "Ha, wanna bet?" He started typing in multiple codes.

"How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin told him simply.

"Access granted." The computer told them.

A file opened up on the screen.

Robin read quickly over it. "Alright, Project Cadmus. It's a genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is." He turned to the people behind them. "But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad said. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey! They're all about justice." Robin joked.

Aqualad sighed. "But they said to stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" Robin protested.

"What," Kid Flash interrupted. "Are going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going!"

They turned to Aqualad.

"Just like that?" Aqualad said. "We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a playdate." Robin told him.

Aqualad smiled. They all started to leave but Danny was just standing there. Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash was waiting on Danny and they were looking at him.

"Hey, are you coming or what." said Kid Flash.

"What?" said Danny

"You are part of this now and we need you more than anything." said Aqualad.

Danny nodded his head. He knew that he needed to change his appearance. He was going need to change his clothes and he went into his bag to pulledcout a black vest that Green Arrow had given him on his thirteenth birthday and he had black gloves. He was almost complete and he was going to need a mask his faces but he gotten a hawk mask from Hawkgirl.

===Cadmus===

Cadmus was on fire. Firefighters were quickly trying to put out the fire while trying to save the workers from inside.

Two workers stood by a window as they yelled down at the firefighters.

"Help!"

"Get us out!"

"Stay put!" One of the firefighters said into their megaphone. "We will get you out!"

The building exploded behind them and the force caused the workers to fall from the window.

Suddenly, Kid Flash came running at top speed up the side of the building and caught the workers before they could fall. He swiftly carried them up the roof and set them down but quickly started to lose traction and slide down and caught himself on the window below.

"It's what's-his-name!" One of the firefighters shouted. "Uh...Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Why is that so hard?"

Robin and Aqualad ran up on the scene "So smooth." Robin said.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad said. "We need a plan. Robin-" He turned to see Robin running ahead. He shot a grappling hook at the ladder and swung over to the window, helping Kid Flash up.

Then Aqualad ran to the fire fighters and said:" I need to borrow that" as he grabbed his water swords and pointed them to the water hose the water absorbed into his swords and he activated them and made a platform as he flew towards the two helpless men he looked at them and

"Step aboard now" Aqualad ordered

Then aqualad entered the building and saw Robin sat at the computer and Kid Flash stood nearby. Danny was standing there because he was trying to figure out something to meet up with the others. He was looking at the fire truck and he use the training skills from the animals to help him. The jump from the truck and flipped from light post and he use his staff to give him an extra boost. He landed in an open window next to Aqualad.

I appreciate the help." Aqualad said sarcastically as he walked in.

"You handled it." Robin said his eyes still on the computer. "Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?"

Aqualad walked out of the room "Nothing yet but-" Robin was interrupted at the sound of an elevator closing.

They all quickly looked at each other and ran out of the room. Aqualad was staring at the, now closed, elevator.

"What was that?" Danny asked as he looked at Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad.

"There was something in the-" Aqualad started.

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash said.

"This is wrong." Robin said pulling up a hologram computer screen from his wrist watch. "Thought so. This is a high-speed elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad walked towards the elevator. He pushed the doors open to reveal a long and dark elevator shaft.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin said, looking over Aqualad's shoulder.

Robin shot a grappling hook into the ceiling of the shaft and started to slide down.

The three of then left alone looked at each other and Aqualad grabbed the rope and slid down after him.

Robin's decent stopped as his rope ended. "I'm at the end of my rope." He said, slightly surprised at how deep it was. He quickly swung over to the side of the shaft and stood on one of the beams. He was soon joined by Aqualad, and Kid Flash.

Robin pulled up the hologram computer and worked on the defenses for the building. "Bypassing security..." He said as his face, going from red to green, popped up five times. "There." He said once the fifth one turned green. "Go!"

Aqualad pulled apart the doors and they entered a long hallway.

"Welcome to project Cadmus." Robin said.

The hallway seemed almost endless. It was dark, with barely any lights, and curved out doors were on every side. It didn't look like it belonged in the building from upstairs.

Kid Flash immediately ran up ahead.

"Wait!" Aqualad called.

Kid Flash suddenly lost his footing and fell right into the path of some kind of wooly mammoth-like creatures. He rolled out of the way just as one stepped where he had been previously laying.

Robin, Aqualad, and Danny caught up to him and stared as they saw the giant creatures walk down the opposite hallway. A white troll-like creature with red eyes and red horns looked at the four teens, his horns glowing.

"No, nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically.

Danny and Robin laughed but Robin stopped laughing for a moment because he opened on of the doors to reveal a huge room which it was filled from floor to ceiling with pods holding blue insect like creatures.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Robin said.

"This is pure madness because these are just innocent creatures." Danny said, walking closer to the pods.

"Hey, get your head out of the clouds." Robin told him

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the rest of the world." Kid Flash said, walking into the room.

"The real Cadmus isn't even on the grid. It generates its own power with these...things."

"Whatever they are, it must be what they bred for." Kid Flash added.

"Of course." Aqualad realized. "Even the name is clue; Cadmus created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth."

Danny was nodding his head with agreement.

"And this Cadmus that you all mention had just created new life." Danny said.

"Let's find out why." Robin said, plugging his wristwatch into the computer and started hacking. "They called them Genomorphs."

He scrolled through each files to know more about the Genomorphs.

"Whoa, look at the stats on these things!' Super strength, telepathy, razor claws, these are living weapons!" He added

They're generating an army...but for who?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't know but we cannot just let this Cadmus get away with this. These Genomorphs need to learn on their own pace." Danny said.

Kid Flash looked at him with a smile on his face. Robin noticed something else on his wristwatch.

"There something else." Robin said, he continued to scroll through. "Project Kr and Project A.P...but the files' totally cryptic, I can't-"

"Don't move!"

Gray creatures that resembled spider monkey ran into room, following by a man wearing a gold helmet and mask. Danny had his staff ready for a fight,

"Wait." The man said. "Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash?"

He looked at Danny with a confuse look on his face.

"And Hawkboy"

Robin smirked and he looked at Danny for a moment and he looked at Kid flash.

"At least he got your name right." Robin joked.

"I know you." Aqualad said. "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best." Guardian replied..

Danny was looking at the enemy because they're going to need a exit as soon as possible.

"I think that's my question, kids, I'm chief of security. You're trespassing." Guardian replied. "But we can call the Justice League, figure this out.

"You think the League's gonna approve on you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash asked.

"Weapons?" Guardian asked, confused. The Genomorph on his shoulder turned to him, his horns glowing red. "What are you...what have I..." He held his hand to his head. "Ugh...my head..." He suddenly looked up angrily and turned to the other creatures around him. "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

The creatures sprang into action and Robin hastily exploded a smoke bomb. He shot a grappling hook up to a beam and easily escaped. The others weren't so lucky. One went after Kid Flash, who he managed to dodge and through in a kick or two. Aqualad threw two off of him and was thrown to the wall by Guardian. Danny was using his staff to take out the Genomorph that was controlling them and he did swipe the leg which knocking the Genomorph out cold. Guardian went after Aqualad and the two dodged most of each other's punches. Aqualad finally grabbed hold of Guardian and electrocuted him. Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Danny ran out of the room as an alarm blared. They found Robin down the hall breaking into an elevator. The creatures were right behind them. Kid Flash ran up to him.

"Way to be a team player, _Rob." _He said, talking about how he had left them behind.

"Weren't you right behind me?" He asked innocently as the doors opened.

"Uh...now isn't the time to be arguing because we got now!' Danny inquired, he heard the creature from behind them.

They all ran into the elevator,

"We're headed down?" Aqualad asked, looking at the numbers.

"Dude," Kid Flash said. "Out is up."

Danny looked at Robin for a moment.

"Excuse me? Project Kr? It's down. On sub-level 52." Robin protested.

"This is out of control." Aqualad said. "Perhaps...perhaps we should contact the League."

"I agree with Aqualad, we should have contacted them the moment that we found Cadmus' breeding operations." Danny said.

It was quiet as the elevator _ding_ed. The doors opened to a room that looked like it belonged in an Alien movie. Robin was the first to run out.

"We are already here." He said to Aqualad and Danny. He ran after Robin.

Aqualad and Danny looked before following the other two.

The four of them stopped, looking between two almost identical hallways.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

Danny was looking at the two hallways but he was confuse as well.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin said.

"Halt!"

Coming out of bizarre looking hallway one was a blue humanoid creature with yellow horns. They glowed red as he raised his hand and a piece of equipment floated up. The equipment shot towards the teens.

"Well, we can't choose hallway number one now!' Danny said. They quickly ran to bizarre looking hallway two.

The elevator doors opened and Guardian and his creatures ran out.

"They are headed for Project Kr!" The blue man said.

A woman in a lab coat walked out of a sliding metal door. Kid Flash ran around the corner. He saw the woman and tried to stop, but instead slid and knocked the woman over. He looked behind him at the closing door that said Project Kr. He quickly grabbed a black tube stacked near the door and lodged it in the opening.

"Hurry!" He called back to his three teammates, going inside.

Robin, Aqualad, and Danny quickly followed him in. Aqualad looked back at the people chasing them. And the door slid shut.

Robin was already at the computer. "I disabled the door. We're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad countered.

"Uh...guys?" Kid Flash said, standing by another computer. "I think you'll want to see this."

He pressed a button and a light came on in the pod in front of them. They all gasped.

"Wow." Robin said.

Inside was a teenage Superman.

"Is that who I think it is." Danny.

Kid Flash walked up to the pod holding the clone. "Big K little r," He read on the sign. "The atomic symbol for Krypton. A clone"

Aqualad turned to Robin. "Robin, hack."

"What?" He looked away from the pod. "Oh right, right." He plugged his watch into the computer and easily bypassed the system.

"Weapon designation 'Superboy,'" Robin read. "A clone force grown in...16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

"No way has the big guy known about this." Kid Flash said.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin continued reading.

"And these...creatures?" Aqualad asked, pointing to the small creatures sitting above Superboy.

"Genomorph G-gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education." Robin said.

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash said. "They're making a slave out of...well...Superman's...son.".

"This is pure madness. This time Cadmus has gone too far. Stealing the genes of the great Superman with way out of line." Danny said.

"No signal." Robin said, looking at his watch.

"We're in too deep." Kid Flash said. "Literally."

Silence filled the group. All wondering what they were going to do now.

"This is wrong." Kid Flash stated

"We can't just leave him like this." Robin added.

Aqualad thought for a moment. "Set him free. Do it." He said, turning to Robin.

Robin quickly typed into the computer and the pod doors opened. No one noticed the horns and eyes glowing on the Genomorphs sitting above Superboy's head. Superboy clenched his fists and opened his eyes to look at the four teenagers. Then he leapt and pinned Aqualad down on the floor The three boys ran towards them as Superboy started punching him. They grabbed his arms and tried to hold him back.

"Whoa, hang on Supey." Kid Flash said.

"We're on your side!" Robin said, trying to get through to him.

"We're here to help you." Danny said. trying to hold him back.

Superboy punched Kid Flash and sent him flying through a glass tube, knocking him out. Danny pushed him back to get Robin to calm Superboy down.

"I don't want to do this..." Robin shot gas into Superboy's face.

Superboy stood up, coughing, but otherwise unhurt. Danny moved out of the way for Robin to shoot a Taser at him, but he just grabbed ahold of the wires and tugged, knocking Robin off of his feet and sending him towards him. When Robin landed in front of Superboy, he just put a foot on him to hold him down. Danny tried to use his staff to hurt Superboy but he knocked the staff out of Danny's hands. Then he grabbed Danny by the throat and he punched him in the face. Danny was sent flying through a glass tube which ripped up his clothes and he trying to get back up but the pain was sent through his entire body. Aqualad grabbed his water-bearers, shaping the water into a hammer.

"Enough!" He shouted as he slammed the hammer into Superboy. Aqualad started to help Robin up but Robin just slumped right back down. Superboy just calmly started walking back towards Aqualad.

Aqualad grabbed Superboy in a headlock and electrocuted him. Superboy growled and jumped straight up into the ceiling, trying to knock Aqualad off of him. He held on until Superboy jumped up a second time, this time successfully knocking Aqualad out.

Superboy walked toward the door on the far end and threw it open, showing two scientists, the Guardian, and the blue creature who had attacked the teenagers before. The head scientist walked forward and looked into the room and saw all heroes out cold.

The three heroes were locked in pods, but Danny wasn't among them while Superboy standing guard over them.

_Time has run short. _A voice whispered in their heads._You must awaken. You must awaken NOW!_

The three of them woke up with a gasp. Superboy glaring at them.

"What?" Kid Flash asked him. "What do you want? What have you done with our friend?"

===Danny===

Danny woke up in a different room from the others and he was trying to figure out how to save them. He was trying to get up but something was holding him down and he had got his answer when he saw that he was strapped down on the table. He was struggling to get free but the straps was too strong for him to break free. Then he heard foot steps and he heard voices which he knew that he needed to escape from this. There was a woman in a white lab coat with long blonde hair and she was wearing glasses while there was a man in a black lab coat with short white hair.

"Greetings, Mr. Daniel. I am Dr. Kelly Robison and this is my twin brother..." Kelly greeted him.

"Jon Robison." Jon said.

"How did you know my name? What going on? Where am I? What happened to my friends?" Danny asked.

"All will be answered in due time, son. But for now, you are going to be part of our project." Jon told him.

"What project? What the hell are you talking about." Danny asked.

Both Kelly and Jon was chuckling and they both started to use the computer to show him what they meant by project. Danny looked at see there was a chemicals and some DNA blood of Porcupine and Armadillo. He was looking back at the twins because they were going to use that on him.

"You see, there was this project that would help us to control the earth's mightiest weapon. But we join Cadmus just to see our wishes come true but we couldn't because we were to steal genes from all the Justices League and make clone soldiers out all of the super genes." Jon told him.

"But we had something else in mind about using our ideas to strike a blow to Cadmus. We wanted to make 'Project A.P.' project Armadillo and Porcupine. We have been working on finding a perfect blood to withstand the process and we found that person and she was perfect. She was former head of our operation and we had follow her idea to the letter. Her name was Rachael Waller." Kelly explained.

"But what does that got to do with me?" Danny asked.

"Well, we took a sample of your blood. And we have found a perfect match." Kelly told him.

Jon grabbed a needle to use to combine the chemicals and the blood of both the Armadillo and Porcupine. The chemicals started to change into a different color and Jon was getting ready to use it on Danny. Danny was trying to break free from the bind but he was hold down by something and he looked over to see that Kelly was made of metal. She was holding him while her brother was getting ready to use the needle on him. Once Jon use the needle on Danny, the blood and chemical was insert into Danny's blood stream. Danny was starting to change from the affect of the chemicals and he was becoming a metahuman. His body started to turn into a hard shell where some quills was coming out of him.

"What's happening to me?" Danny asked.

"You are going into gene stages of the side affect of the chemicals." Kelly told him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Danny yelled.

He was feeling the pain of quills shooting out of him and he saw that the lab table had broken. He started to break free and he started to run. Kelly and Jon had a smile on their faces because they had created something for their future while everything was collapsing around them. They weren't plan on escaping from destruction of their lab and the ceiling had fell on them which killing them in the process. Danny was running down the hallway and he stopped for a moment. He place his hand on his face but his eyes widen when he saw his hand was showing quills.

"what have they done to me." Danny said, he slammed his hand into the glass. "I am a freak."

===Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin===

Superboy only glared at him.

"Stop staring, you're creeping me out!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Uh...KF?" Robin said. "How about not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said.

Kid Flash joined in. "Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How's that for grat-?"

Aqualad interrupted him.

"Kid, please. Be quiet now. I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions." Aqualad told him.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, Robin pulled out a small picklock.

"What..What if I..." Superboy cleared his throat. "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Kid Flash shouted.

Superboy looked sharply at Kid Flash.

"Yes...he can."

Aqualad changed the subject.

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically."

"They taught me much." Superboy explained. "I can read, write, and I know the names of things."

"But have you ever actually seen them?" Robin asked. "Have you ever actually seen the...sky? The sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind..." Superboy said. "But...no. I've never actually seen them."

"Do you know what you are...who you are?" Aqualad asked him.

Superboy straightened slightly. "I am the Superboy. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he parish...to destroy him if he turns from the Light."

"To be like Superman..." Aqualad said. "Is...a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond your solar suit...beyond your pod...beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy protested. "It is my home!"

We can show you the sun." Robin said.

"Uh..." Kid Flash interrupted. "I'm pretty sure it's after midnight...but we can show you the moon!"

"We can show you...introduce you to Superman." Aqualad added.

Superboy's eyes widened.

"No. They can't." The head scientist said as he, another scientist, and the Guardian entered the room. "They'll be...otherwise occupied." He turned to the scientist beside him. "Activate the cloning process." She nodded on went over to the machines.

"Pass!" Robin said. "Batcave's crowded enough."

The head scientist ignored him. "And get the clone back in its pod!" He told Guardian. Guardian went to grab Superboy.

"Hey how come he can call Supey an 'it?'" Kid Flash protested.

Guardian put a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded with him.

Superboy shook Guardian's hand off.

"Don't start thinking now!" The head scientist sent a Genomorph onto Superboy's shoulder, taking over his thoughts. "See," The head scientist continued. "Your not a real boy, you're a weapon. And you belong to _me_...well...to Cadmus...same thing! Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy turned and walked out of the room without a word.

The head scientist turned toward the woman scientist who was busy at work on the machines. He nodded at her and she pressed a button, allowing four needles to enter each of the pods, and entering the teenager's chest. They all groaned in pain as it electrocuted them and extracted part of their DNA, going into glass spheres underneath them.

"Where's double x?" The head scientist asked as the blue creature stepped out from the shadows. "Oh! Lurking as usual. Get the G-gnomes downloading their memories? And when you're sure the clones are viable..._delete_ the source."

===Danny===

Danny have doubts about his powers and he knew that hid friends would not want him around. He started running down the halls of the base and he was looking for the others and get out of here. He came to a fork in road and he was deciding to pick which hallway to take in order to find his friends.

_"Your friends are in the east wing. Go right and down the stairs but there are guards guarding the door that you seek."_

Danny shook his head and he started to take right and he saw that there was door that leads to the stair case. He headed down and he saw that there was guards guarding the door. He knew that it was time to test out his power on them and he was trying to concentrate as quills started to pulled out of his body. He had lined up his targets and he release the quills which it hit it's mark.

"Yes, I am started to like this power." Danny said.

Danny jumped down and he saw that one of the guards had his staff and he grabbed it and place it on his back but the quills was forming a holster to hold the staff in place. He kicked the door down and he was trying to find which room that his friend was being held but he was started there was some G-morphs monsters head towards him. He started to charge at them with everything that he got.

"Get the hell out of my way." Danny said.

He started to feel the quilts to build into his hand he started to punch one of the G-morph. Danny just smiled for a moment because he was able to take them down now. He started to shoot them with his quills at them and he jump which he turned into a ball and he slammed into them.

===Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin ===

Superboy walked down the hallway, heading back for his pod.

_Superboy, _He heard Aqualad whisper. _You live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person. The choice is yours. But ask yourself: What would Superman do?_

Superboy stopped walking.

Superboy ripped up the machine, stopping the cloning process. The four heroes sighed in relief.

"I told you to get back to your p-" The head scientist was cut off as he and the other scientists were thrown aside, knocking them out.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy growled.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy looked at Kid Flash for a moment. "Well I don't seem to have heat vision to I guess helping is my only option."

"Ah...finally..." He said, rubbing his hands. "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash asked. "That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin reached over and pressed a button on the controls. Opening everyone else's pods.

"You get Aqualad." Robin told Superboy. "I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either?" Superboy growled but he broke off Aqualad's cuffs as Robin worked on Kid Flash's.

Aqualad rubbed his hands. "Thank you."

Superboy nodded

The four teenagers quickly started to run out of the room.

"We need to find Danny and get out of here." Kid Flash said.

"You'll never get out of here!" The head scientist said as he started to get back up. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

Robin turned and looked back at him. "That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." He shot four bombs toward the spheres holding their DNA.

"Seriously, what is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked as the spheres exploded.

The head scientist watched as every piece of machinery in the room collapsed in the explosion. A G-gnome hopped onto his shoulder.

"Contact every Genomorph in Cadmus." He told it.

The four teenagers ran through the halls of Cadmus. They saw someone heading towards them but they were shocked to see that Danny was here and they all saw that he has power now. Danny tried to hide his face from them and he knew that they were going to have a hard time accepting him.

"Danny, we're leaving come on." Kid Flash told him.

"Please, leave me here to die," Danny said, as he look away. "I am freak. They experiment on me and it turn into a monster."

"We don't hate you." Kid Flash said, he place his hand on Danny's shoulder. "This is part of you now and this makes you a hero."

Danny took those words to heart and he knew that something was lit inside of him. Then they both started running after the others.

"We're still 42 levels below ground." Aqualad said. "But if we can make the elevator-"

He was cut off as huge Genomorphs blocked their path. They looked back the way they had come to find Genomorphs blocking that way, too. With more on their way.

Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, ran under the feet of the big ones as Superboy started fighting them. The walls shook as each one were slammed into the walls.

"Superboy!" Aqualad yelled back at him. "Our goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here."

"You wanna escape?" Superboy screamed back. He grabbed the leg of one of the fallen Genomorphs and through it into two others, creating a pathway.

Aqualad pushed the doors to the elevator shaft open. Kid Flash and Robin quickly jumped into the shaft. The Genomorphs raced down the hallway towards them. Superboy grabbed Aqualad as t hey went up about five feet before Superboy lost his momentum.

"I'm...falling." He said, surprised, as the three of them started falling down the shaft.

As Aqualad grabbed ahold of one of the side railings. He was holding onto Superboy.

Superboy looked down. "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know." Kid Flash said. "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool."

Kid Flash and Robin helped the two of them stand on the railing.

"Thank you." Superboy told them softly.

The sound of an elevator coming down the shaft broke them all out of their silence.

"This will have to be our stop." Robin said.

Aqualad threw open the doors and the five of them made it out just as the elevator whizzed past them. Genomorphs started to come down the hallway in front of them and they all turned and dashed down the hallway to their left, Superboy and Kid Flash in the front.

_Go left, brother._ A voice whispered in Superboy's head.

"Go left!" Superboy shouted as the hallway drew close. "Left!" They all followed his directions.

_Turn right._ The voice whispered again.

"Right!" Superboy shouted. They all turned right to find a dead end.

"Oh great directions, Supey." Kid Flash groaned. "Are you trying to get us re-podded?"

Superboy looked down, ashamed. "No I-I don't understand."

"besides," Robin said as he came up to them. "This is perfect."

The five teens were climbing through the air ducts.

"At this rate we'll never get out!" Kid Flash complained.

"Shhh." Superboy hissed. "Listen."

Not far behind them they could hear the sounds of Genomorphs scurrying after them.

The head scientist, Guardian, and XX ran down the hall. The head scientist was looking at a small computer screen in front of him.

"Someone, Robin I wager, hacked our systems deactivating our internal security cameras. But he neglected the motion sensors. The Genomorphs are closing in!" The head scientist said.

The three stepped into a nearby bathroom.

"They're coming out in here." The head scientist continued. "We have them cornered!"

He looked up expectantly at the air vent above them. Genomorphs fell out.

"He hacked the motion sensors!"

Robin looked up from his holographic computer. "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Sweet." Kid Flash said.

"Still, plenty of room between us and out." Robin said.

"And I finally got room to move!" Kid Flash put on his goggles and raced up the stairs. He got up three flights of stairs before Genomorphs crowded his path. He just leaned forward and stormed into them, knocking them all out of his way. Aqualad, Robin, and Superboy ran behind him, trying to keep up.

"More behind us!" Robin shouted.

Superboy turned behind them. Just as the Genomorphs started up the stairs Superboy slammed his foot down and the stairs collapsed, taking the Genomorphs with them.

Kid Flash was the first out. As he came out of the stairway the alarms sounded and a metal door slid shut in front of him.

"Oh crap..." He ran head first into it.

The other four decided to take this time to run out of the stairway.

"They cut us off." Aqualad said.

"Thanks," Kid Flash said with heavy sarcasm. "My head hadn't noticed."

Superboy and Aqualad tried to pry open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Robin worked on his computer.

"I can't hack it fast enough." He said.

Robin quickly kicked in a door. "This way." He said as they all followed him. They exited into another hallway where they were surrounded by Genomorphs with Guardian in the front.

Aqualad pulled out his water-bearers and the water formed into two swords. Danny summon up a lot of quills around his body. The Genomorphs horns all glowed red and the five heroes fell down unconscious. XX walked forward.

_Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother, Superboy, should make up his own mind. _XX said telepathically.

Superboy woke up and looked at XX. _It was you. _He thought.

_Yes. _XX replied. _It was I who started the fire and led your new friends down to Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger..._

_And guided me. _Superboy finished. _Why?_

_Because you are our hope._ XX said simply. The_ Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom. _

The G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder jumped off and Guardian shook his head. "What's going on?" He asked, dazed.

Aqualad awoke and watched as Superboy stood up.

_What is your choice, brother? _XX asked him.

"I...choose...freedom." Superboy said.

"...feels like fog...lifting." Guardian continued.

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad all stood up. Aqualad turned to Guardian.

"Guardian?" He asked.

Guardian looked at them fiercely. "Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

The Genomorph crowd parted to reveal the head scientist. He held up a vial containing a light blue liquid.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He threw back his head and downed the liquid in one gulp.

Desmond fell to the floor in pain. Everyone just stared dumbly, unsure as to what was going on. Desmond's muscles bulged and his lab coat ripped. He raised his head and roared as even his skin started to peel off. Finally, he stood up. His new skin was a dark gray, with bits and pieces of his old skin still hanging off of him. His eyes were all blood red as he glared down at the five heroes.

Guardian moved first. "Everyone back!" He yelled as he charged the monster. It threw him into the wall easily.

Superboy lunged at Desmond, but, in his new mutated form, he was just as strong as Superboy. Superboy would throw a punch, and Desmond would punch him right back. He hardly even flinched. Superboy was thrown across the room. He immediately stood right back up and jumped, planning on aiming a blow at his head, but Desmond was faster. He leapt up to meet Superboy, and plunged both of them through the roof. Danny was throwing his quills at the monster but it didn't fade the beast. The beast started to hit him with an uppercut but Danny was transformed into a ball (A/n: like Armadillo do when they are scare.) to caught himself before he hit the ground.

"Okay that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said as he shot a grappling hook up to the hole in the ceiling.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked as he and Robin soared through the hole.

Aqualad looked up at them. "I doubt he's planning anything anymore."

Aqualad jumped up and landed easily on the new floor. Danny was following behind him and he was using his quills to help him climb. Superboy and Desmond were still locked in battle. Either not noticing or not caring that the others had now joined them. Desmond hooked his enlarged arm under Superboy's legs and threw him into his friends, knocking them all to the floor. They all stood up in a line. The five heroes looked about ready for anything. Desmond growled at them, and then he moved towards them. Kid Flash ran and slid underneath Desmond's legs. Just as Desmond looked up, Aqualad and Superboy nailed him right in the jaw. Desmond started back, and tripped over Kid Flash who was still behind his legs.

"Learned that one in Kindergarden." He said proudly.

Robin leaped over Kid Flash's head and threw batarangs at Desmond while Danny leap over robin and he launched his quills. He blocked them and moved to stand up and he punched Danny in the face. He roared as he stood up and found Superboy in front of him. Desmond leaped at him and shoved him into one of the nearby pillars. He raised his arm back to throw a punch when water wrapped around his arm. Desmond looked back and Aqualad used this opportunity to kick him in his face. Aqualad jumped into the air and morphed the water into a morning star. As Aqualad aimed for Desmond's head, but Desmond grabbed Aqualad's arm and pulled him into the ground. Desmond threw Superboy into the wall, knocking him out. Danny leap on Diamond's back and he started punching at his kidneys. Then Desmond grabbed Danny by his vest and he thrown him to a wall. Kid Flash raced around toward Desmond, who easily grabbed him and swung him into Aqualad, who was just getting up. Desmond went after Aqualad, slamming into the pillar he was resting on and causing pieces of the roof to start falling which Robin saw it.

"Of course." He pulled up a holographic diagram of the room they were in. "KF! Get over here!"

Kid Flash quickly raced over while Robin showed him the holographic diagram and showed them what they needed to do.

"Got it?" Robin asked.

"Got it." Kid Flash said.

"Go!" Robin told him.

Desmond had picked up Superboy and was about to throw him into the ground when Kid Flash jumped up and punched Desmond. When he landed he looked at his hand to find that he had grabbed a chunk of Desmond's face.

"Got your nose." He said.

Desmond growled and pounded his way towards Kid Flash. Robin told Danny the same thing and he went after one of the pillars while both Aqualad and Superboy was looking at him with a confuse look on their face.

"Superboy! Aqualad!" They both looked up to see Robin's diagram of the room.

"This one, and that one!" Robin pointed out. Superboy and Aqualad set to work weakening them.

Desmond threw a punch toward Kid Flash who easily dodged it.

"Sorry, try again." Kid Flash teased as he passed. Robin drew a large chalk X on the ground. Kid Flash caught on running and slid to a stop on the puddle of water Aqualad had made. Desmond started for him as Superboy came out of no where and punched him square in the jaw. Desmond fell flat into the puddle of water. Aqualad sent electricity through the water and shocked Desmond.

"Move!" Robin shouted. The bombs he had put in the pillars ignited and the roof collapsed on top of them.

Superboy manage to pushed the heavy bolder out of the three heroes but they were looking around to see if they Danny was anywhere and they all saw that Danny popped out of the rumble in his ball form. All their clothes was torn and destroy and Aqualad was looking to see that they all have triumph this day. Danny was hold his right arm because he sprang it in his ball form.

"We did it." Aqualad said, amazed.

"I never thought that we would pull it off as a team." Danny said, he smiled at his friends.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked. He and Kid Flash high-fived each other before both grimacing at the movement.

A few yards away from them lay Desmond, still a monster, and unconscious.

"See?" Kid Flash said to Superboy. He gestured up. "The moon."

Superboy stared at amazement. Suddenly, a figure appeared over the horizon flying straight toward them. As it came closer, they realized it was Superman.

"And Superman." Kid Flash continued. "Do we keep our promises or what?"

Superboy said nothing as Superman was followed by the rest of the Justice League, none looking too happy at all. He stood just looking at Superman and he pulled up his ripped shirt to show the S logo on the front. Superman's eyes widened before looking down.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman spoke up behind them.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it.'" Kid Flash whispered.

"I am Superman's clone." Superboy said angrily.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Start talking."

They all started to explain on what had happened here and they even mention the part about Danny having superpowers. The Green Lantern and several other Justice League members escorted Desmond away. Superman stood away from the group of young heroes talking with Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman. Superboy just watched them and he saw that Martian Manhunter placed a reassuring hand on Superman's shoulder. He quickly shrugged it off and turned to glare at Superboy. Finally, Superman went over to talk to Superboy.

"We'll...we'll figure something out for you. The League - I mean...for now...I better go make sure that Blockbuster creature is squared away." Without another word Superman turned and flew away.

"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman said as he walked up with Flash and Aquaman. "All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear -"

"You should have called." The Flash interrupted.

Batman glared at him before continuing. "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

Wonder woman walked up to Danny and she was very shock and disappointed in him because she taught him how to follow order not to disobey them. Danny bow his head in shame because he knew that his action and his mutation wasn't something to make on his own but he knew that they needed help.

"And you will never on any mission at all. Do I make myself clear?" Wonder Woman told him.

"Yes, milady." Danny said, he looked at his new friend but he knew that he had to stand with them now. "Actually, no, milady and the name is Armaspike now."

"What?" Wonder woman asked.

He started walking back to his fellow heroes while Wonder Woman just look at him and she just smile because she had taught him well. Danny was standing next to his friends.

"I'm sorry," Aqualad spoke up. "But we will."

"Aquald, stand down." Aquaman said firmly.

"Apologizes my King," Aqualad continued. "But no."

Aquaman raised an eyebrow.

"We did good work here tonight." Aqualad said. "The work you trained us to do. Together. On our own we forged something powerful. Important."

Flash spoke first. "If this is about your treatment at the Hall...the three of you -"

"The five of us." Kid Flash interrupted. "And it's not."

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin said. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy spoke up. "It's simple: Get on board, or get out of the way."

The five heroes stood together, facing down their mentors. Batman narrowed his eyes and he knew that they have become quite a team. He decide that it was time for them to form a team of their own. He and the other Justice League member started to take them to Mount Justice where the Justice league was formed.

"This cave was the original secret sanctum of the Justice League." Batman explained. "We are calling it in service again since you five are determined to stick together and fight the good fight." He turned to look at the new team members. "You will do it on League terms."

The five teens were now out of their costumes and into their civilian clothes. Secret identities and all. Except Robin, who still had on sunglasses and Danny had a hood on his head.

Batman continued. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin countered.

"Yes, but covert." Batman said.

"The League will still handle the obvious missions." Flash said, standing behind them. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman said. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool," Robin said, then stopped. "Wait...the _six _of us?"

Batman gestured behind him to Martian Manhunter walking in with a fairly pretty green skinned girl.

"This is the Martian Man hunter's niece, Miss. Martian." Batman explained.

"Hi." Miss Martian waved.

"I am liking this job already." Kid Flash whispered to Robin.

"And I'm Kid Flash." Kid Flash raced over to Miss Martian. "Oh and that's Robin and Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." He said nonchalantly.

Miss. Martian laughed. "I am honored to be included.

Robin looked back at Superboy. "Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!"

Superboy reluctantly came over. Miss. Martian looked at Superboy's black t-shirt with the red Superman logo and her shirt turned black with a red X on the front.

"I like your t-shirt." She told him shyly.

Superboy smiled as Robin hit in the arm with his elbow while Kid Flash speed next to Superboy and Danny was walking up to them and he shook Miss Martian's hand. Then they all started to looked at Aqualad for a moment and he saw that this was going to be a team.

"Today, is the day." Aqualad said.

* * *

**Wow, this was the longest opening of the first chapter that I have ever done before and I am impressive with myself. I am hoping that this doesn't bore because you all have a long way to read. I am going to be working on the rest of the chapters on my next free time. If you have question or request, don't hesitate to shoot me an PM. I was just taking a break with Naruto fan fiction for a moment and I will have more chapters to add to my list of stories.**

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Harbor

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the character from Young Justice except for my Ocs. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Welcome to Happy Harbor**

=== Star City July 17 23:16 PDT ===

Two men started unloading a truck in the dead of night. An arrow landed between them, sending smoke everywhere, and caused them to drop the crate they were carrying. One of the guns slid over to Brick, who was behind the whole operation. Brick picked up the gun and aimed it toward Speedy.

"You again!" Brick growled. "I'm starting to get insulted that Green Arrow's not messing up my operation personally." He started firing at Speedy, who managed to dodge each shot.

Speedy quickly fired an arrow toward Brick, hitting the gun and causing it to backfire, ruining Brick's dress shirt and jacket in the process.

Brick looked down at the ruined shirt angrily. "Do you know what I pay for a suit my size?" He turned to his team. "Scorch the Earth boys."

They raised their guns to fire at Speedy when a blurry figure darted out of nowhere and grabbed one of the men. Something hit the other two men's hands, making them drop their guns. Aqualad swung his water sword into the last one, where he hit a storage crate and was knocked out.

Brick picked up a crate and threw it toward Speedy, who dodged it and aimed an exploding arrow at Brick, which didn't cause any harm. Brick threw another one; this one was split in half when Aqualad cut it with his water sword.

Aqualad turned to Speedy. "The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need."

Robin appeared next. "You know, for covert missions."

Kid Flash jumped up. "And wait till you see Superboy and Miss. Martian...but I saw her first!"

Brick threw another crate at Kid Flash but Armaspike bust the crate. Then he use his quills as weapons to fight Brick and he swung at him. Brick punched him and he threw him but Kid Flash ran to catch Armaspike. Armaspike was shaking his head to clear his mind and ease the pain that he felt.

"You're getting the hang of this, but you need to work with your attack." Kid Flash told him.

Armaspike nodded his head and he turned into a ball to attack Brick but he knocked Armaspike a. he aimed another crate at them and the team sprang into action. Speedy shooting exploding arrows that had no affect on Brick.

Brick laughed. "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send kids to do a man's job."

Speedy set up another arrow aimed for Brick. Brick laughed and spread his arms out.

"Go ahead." he said confidently.

Speedy shot the arrow straight into Brick's chest. Red foam spread from the arrow, trapping Brick inside. Kid Flash raced to Speedy.

"High-density polyurethane foam...nice." He said approvingly.

Speedy turned and started to leave.

"So Speedy, you in?" Robin asked.

Speedy stopped and turned toward him. "Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse with the other kids. Your 'Jr. Justice League' is a joke. Something to keep you busy...and in your place. I don't want to be a part of it."

Armaspike stood in his way to stop him because he had enough of Speedy ranting, but Aqualad just shook his head. He just let Speedy walked away while Armaspike, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, watched him go.

=== Mount Justice July 18 11:16 EDT ===

_"Recognizing Robin B-0-1. Kid Flash B-0-3."_ The computer said as Robin and Kid Flash were transported into Mount Justice, both in their civilian clothes.

The went to join the rest of their team near a holographic computer.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad told them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash asked. He and Robin went over to the entrance and were quickly followed by the rest of the team.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash cried as Red Tornado landed.

"Greetings." He said. "Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad replied.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado said.

"But it's been over a week and-" Robin started.

Red Tornado held up a hand. "You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said.

"No," Red Tornado said. "But I am told that team interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy with familiarizing yourself with the cave." With that he walked past the team and into Mount Justice.

Armaspike was on the kitchen drink some small carton box milk because he was strengthening his bones because he realize when he use his quills it cause him pain in his bones. Kid Flash ran over to him to check on him. Then Armaspike offered him some milk which Kid Flash took it and he went back into the room.

"'Keep busy...'" Kid Flash growled, he took a sip of the carton milk.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin said.

"Ooh," Miss. Martian said excitedly. "I'll find out."

She tried to read Red Tornado's mind while Armaspike came in with his milk in his hand. He was looking at Miss Martian and he handed Superboy some milk. Miss Martian had failed to read his mind.

Megan sighed. "I'm sorry. I forgot he was a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try, though." Kid Flash said. He lowered his voice as he leaned into Megan. "So...you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what your thinking right now." Robin said.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said mockingly.

"Well, Superboy, Armaspike, and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss. Martian said, and glanced at Armaspike which he shrugged his shoulder and she glance at Superboy.

"Don't look at me." He told them

"We won't." Kid Flash said. He leaned toward Miss. Martian. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"She never said private." Robin hissed..

"Team building." Aqualad said. "We'll all go."

She took them to the front door of the cave.

"So this is the front door..." Miss. Martian started as they walked into the mountain.

Danny took another sip of his milk and Robin just look at him because he have been so much milk.

"The cave is actually the entire mountain." Miss. Martian explained.

"It was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid Flash jumped in.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The caves secret location was...compromised." Aqualad explained.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy asked. "Yeah...that makes sense"

"If the villains know about the cave we must be on constant alert!" Miss. Martian said.

Robin grabbed her hand. "The bad guys know we know they know about the place so they'd never think to look here."

Kid Flash took Robin's hand from Miss. Martian's. "What he means to say is...we're hiding in plain sight."

"Oh..." Miss. Martian said. "That's much clearer."

Superboy sniffed the air. "I smell smoke."

"And it's coming for the kitchen." Danny mentioned.

Miss. Martian gasped.

"My cookies!" She quickly flew to the kitchen.

Miss. Martian used telekinesis to open the oven and pull out the tray of blackened cookies. Miss. Martian sighed that her cookies were ruin and she knew that no one wasn't going to tried them.

"I was trying out Grammy Jones' recipe in episode 17 of...uh...nevermind."

"I bet they would have tasted great." Robin looked over at Kid Flash who was eating the cookies. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Everyone looked over as Kid Flash stuffed another one into his mouth. He looked around at everyone. "I have a serious metabolism." Kid Flash said around a mouthful of burned cookies.

"I'll...make more?" Miss. Martian offered.

"It's sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said.

"Thanks, Aqualad." Miss. Martian said.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually...my friends call me Kaldur." Kaldur said.

"My name is Daniel but you can call me Danny." Danny told her.

"Well, I'm Wally." Kid Flash said as he leaned over the counter towards Miss. Martian. "See I already trust you with my secret I.D. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over there." He gestured to Robin. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder here from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret." Miss. Martian said. "I'm M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now."

Superboy started to leave the kitchen.

_"Don't worry, Superboy,_" Megan telepathically sent Superboy. _"We'll find you an Earth name, too."_

Superboy grabbed his head. "Get out of my head!"

_"What's wrong?"_ Megan sent to everyone as they grabbed their heads._ "I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_

"M'gann stop." Kaldur said. "Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides," Wally added. "Cadmus' little physic G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just. Stay. Out." Superboy growled as he left the room.

The kitchen was quiet for a moment.

"Hello Megan!" Megan said suddenly and hit her head. "I know what we can do!"

She flew out of the room. Robin shrugged and they all followed her. Superboy was sitting on the couch in the living room Megan poked her head into the living room

"Superboy," Megan said. "Please?"

"Don't talk to me." Superboy said harshly. Finally he looked back at Megan and stood up. Megan smiled as they walked to the elevator.

The door to the elevator opened to reveal the entire team and Megan stepped out first.

"It's my Martian Bio-Ship." She said proudly as they all stepped out.

In the center of the platform was a small oval shaped ship. Danny started to scratch his head for moment at the Bio ship and he looked at Megan for a moment before Wally memtion something about the ship.

"It's cute." Wally said. "Not aerodynamic...but cute."

"It's at rest silly." Megan said. "I'll wake it."

She raised her hand as the ship morphed into a much larger aerodynamic ship. She turned it around and lowered the door. Megan started walking onto the ship when she noticed no one else was moving.

"Well...are you coming?" She asked the team.

They moved out of their shocked positions and followed her onto the ship.

The inside of the ship was a deep purple and looked empty. Six chairs morphed out of the ground with one chair sitting in the middle.

"Strap in for launch." Megan said.

They all moved to the chairs. When they sat they sat down the seat belts automatically buckled themselves.

"Woah!" Robin said as the seatbelt came across him.

"Cool." Kid Flash stated as he sat down.

Megan sat in the middle chair. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

The metal doors in front of the ship slid open. The flying controls for the ship morphed up beside Megan. As soon as the doors were fully opened the ship flew out, flipping in the air before finally settling into an easy glide.

"This is incredible!" Robin exclaimed.

Wally sighed. "She sure is..." Megan looked over at him. "I mean the ship! Cuz like all ship's she's a...she." He shrank down in his seat.

"Fast with the speed...not so much with the mouth." Robin joked.

"Dude!" Wally complained.

Danny started laughing and he high five Robin. In the front of the ship, Aqualad was talking to Superboy.

"I may not be a physic, but I can guess what you're thinking." Kaldur said. "You overreacted and don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry."

Superboy went back to looking out the window. Megan was watching him.

"He'll come around." Robin whispered to her.

"I don't think he likes me much." Megan whispered back.

"You guys remember that he has superhearing, right?" Wally said and all four of them looked to Superboy, who was looking straight out the window.

"Hey," Robin said, changing the subject. "How about you show us a little Martian shapeshifting?"

They all looked to Megan as she stood up. Within no time her entire body and clothes had morphed into a girl-version of Robin. She turned around and morphed into a girl-version of Kid Flash. Danny was impressed with Megan's powers and he clapped to her while she took a bow.

Wally stared. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

Yes. Yes, it does." Danny said, he started laughing hard.

"Up yours, Porcupine." Wally said.

Robin clapped. "Impressive. But, you know your not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." She turned around.

"What about your clothes?" Kaldur asked as Megan sat back down, back to her original self.

"They're organic," She explained. "Like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy murmured.

Danny looked at Superboy for a moment and he gave him the "please don't start any trouble," look. Then Superboy turned his head to the window to look outside.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked Megan.

"Density shifting?" She asked. "No. It's very advanced."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Robin laughed. "When he tries it," he gestured to Wally. "Bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally complained.

Danny laughed and he gave Robin another high five for good measure while Megan started giggling the way that Wally was acting.

"Here's something I can do." Megan said. The ship turned invisible. "Camouflage mode."

The boys was in awe when the ship started to go into camouflage mode and Megan started to smile to see the boys reaction. Robin was looking at Danny for a moment because he knew that this was going to be a mind blown. Then there was a beeping sound and Megan knew who it was that had contact the Bio-ship.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." Red Tornado's voice came in. "An alert has just been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Covert. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received." Megan responded. "Adjusting course."

Robin sighed. "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

"Well a simple fire led you to Superboy. Maybe we should find out what caused the alert." Megan said.

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said as he pointed out the window and into a tornado.

Then they followed his gaze as a large tornado collided with the ship, which engulfing it into it's vortex. They all started screaming as the ship was tossed around; Megan had powered the controls and flew the ship out of the tunnel, but it landing out in the parking lot/ The team dropped out of the ship and they were watching as the tornado shredded through several cars on the other side of the power plant. Kaldur's eyes widened as the small windows of the building shattered.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad asked, he turned around to see that Robin was gone. "Robin?"

"He was just here!" Megan glanced around, Robin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you think he went?" Danny asked.

They all started running towards the building and they ran inside of building but they all saw that Robin was being thrown across the room. Superboy jumped and landed right next to him. Danny pulled his quills out of his right arm and he use them as weapons. Superboy looked at the android for a moment and he looked at Robin.

"Who's your new friend, Robin?" Superboy asked.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough!" Robin shouted over the winds.

Superboy started to charge at the android, but he droid shot wind at Superboy and he went flying into a wall. Danny started to make his move towards the droids and he started to throw his quills at the android which it was halt by the wind. The android just at the quills for a moment while Danny started to run towards it, but the android toss it back at him. The quills hit their mark because the quills had pierced him in the stomach. Megan floated over to him and she was shocked to see that he was dead.

"Ow, I am going to feel that in the morning." Danny said.

Megan was looking at him and she was going to pull but she was hestiating for a moment. Then the quills started to absorbed into him. Wally ran over to him to see that there was no blood on Danny which he was shocked to see.

"How are you not bleeding?" Wally asked.

"Well, the quills are made from me remember. Which means that if any quills hit me, makes me immune to any damages to them." Danny explained.

"My apologies." The villain took a few steps forward.

He was large, with red and black armor covering his whole body with light blue tubes running throughout his body. A dark green scarf was wrapped around his neck, hideing half of his face. He was looking at all of them and he knew that this was going to be easy for him.

"You may address me as Mister Twister." Mister Twister told them.

Superboy started to charge at Mister Twister again, but Mister Twister unleased large gusts of wind which stopping him in his tracks. Mister Twister twirled his finger and the winds gathered and it started to creating a mini-tornado and it tossed Superboy into a wall. Megan turned back to the team as Wally put on his goggles and Danny summon all his quills all over his body which it created holes in his clothes. Both Kaldur and Megan exchanged nods and they charged. Wally sped towards him and he flipped as he aimed his feet at twister's chest. Twister summoned a wind force field, propelling wally outside the buidling. He turned and pushed Kaldur Megan back. Danny started unleashing a barriage of quills at Twister but it reflected back at him again. The quills had landed on him and he knew that he was going to feel a lot of pain afterwards.

"I was expecting to be challenged by a superhero. I wasn't, however, expecting children." Mister Twister said.

"We're not children!" Robin shouted, he tossed some explosives birdarangs.

Twister blew one away and the other struck him in the chest. He glanced down at it and flicked it away. It exploded agaisnt the wall. Then he looked at Robin for a moment and Megan flew over to Danny and she helped him up while he shook the pain off for the moment.

"Objectibely, you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite... disturbing." Mister Twister said.

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed...Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!" Robin shouted.

Megan use telekinetic to unleash the steam from a container above Twister. Superboy screamed as he leapt into the air, but Twister pushed him back, which causing him to slam into Megan. He created two mini-tornadoes and it slapped Kaldur, and Robin together. Danny pulled out two quilts and he used them as weapons, but he was slammed to the ground by the huge amount of tornado. Then he ran outside as Wally was sucked into a tornado. Robin unleashed a smoke bomb, dispersing the twister. Wally floated in the air as the team walked out of the smoke,

"I gotcha Wally." said Megan.

Megan released her hold of him and he dropped to his feet. "Thanks."

"I would've thought you've learned all of your limitations by now," Mister Twister taunted.

"What do you want?" Kaldur demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twister rose higher in the sky. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Here's one!" Danny shouted.

He popped out of the ground and he started to unleashed a barrages of quills on the Twister. Then Danny was thrown across the ground and Kaldur ran over to help Danny up back on his face. Danny was getting really upset that he was being thrown around like a rag doll.

"Are you alright, danny?" Kaldur asked.

"Thanks, I am fine." Danny said.

Kaldur looked at Megan for a moment.

"Read his mind," Kaldur ordered Megan. "Find a weakness before he attacks again"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?"

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin urged impatiently.

She closed her eyes for a moment then shook her head, "Nothing. I'm getting nothing. Hello, Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic. An android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

Kaldur frowned, "Red Tornado sent us here."

"What!" Danny shouted.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough," Robin snipped in. "This is his test! Something to keep us busy."

"Speedy's right. We're a joke," Wally glanced down. "This game...so over."

Danny started to get upset that Wally think that they were a joke and he started to clench his fist in rage. He knew that something wasn't right about that idea about Twister being Red Tornado. Aqualad started walking up to Twister and he had a look of displease on his face.

Robin pointed at him, "We know who you are and what you want!"

"Let's end this," Kaldur suggested.

"Consider it ended," Twister raised his arms, generating large storm clouds with his tornadoes.

Kaldur shouted over the winds, "An impressive show. But we will not indulge you. We will not engage!"

Then Twister started to change the weather and there was lightening which Wally look at the sky. He was worry about the weather and Danny started running towards Kaldaur because he just figure out Twister's plan.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally gestured to the lightning forming.

Twister snickered, "You think I'm Tornado? Ironic."

The lightening blew the team back and the lightening was aiming for Kaldur, but Danny tackle him to save him from being hit. He looked at Twister and he got up and started to charging at Twister, but Twister shot lightening at him which send him flying backwards. Then Superboy jumped over his head. Twister shot him with lightning; Superboy screamed in pain as he slid across the ground, creating a shallow trench. Megan turned to see Mister Twister slowly floating towards them; she mentally summoned her bio-ship, camouflaging themselves from Twister's view.

He harrumphed, "Fine then! I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide-and-seek with you will not help to achieve my objectives so stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy."

Megan watch as Twister started to leave and she waited for everyone to come to. Wally sat up while everyone else stirred. Danny started to retract all his quilts and he looked at Superboy for a moment which he knew that he wasn't happy with Megan at all.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"I placed the bio-ship between us." Megan explained.

Superboy punch a large bolder into tiny pebbles and he started to walk up to Megan.

"And that was suppose to make it right? You've tricked us into thinking that Twister was Red Tornado!" Superboy said.

"She didn't do it on purpose!" Danny said, he, Aqualad, and Robin jump in front of Superboy.

"It was a rookie mistake,' Robin spoke calmly. "We shouldn't have listen."

Megan bow her head in shame and Wally just look at her for a moment and he knew that Robin was right about one thing.

"You are pretty inexperience." Wally said, he stuck his hands into his pockets. "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way!" said Superboy.

Both Robin and Kid Flash just looked at him because he was being rude to her. Danny just watch as Superboy started to run and follow with a super leap while Kid Flash did his super speed to follow after him. Then Robin started running after them and Danny just looked at Megan for a moment and he started to leave and he turned his ball from and started to roll. Megan just had a sad look on her face.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." Megan stated.

"To be honest, I don't think we have a team." said Aqualad.

He ran after the others and he knew that they were going was to need his help with the battle.

**=== Happy Harbor ===**

Mister Twister guided three large tornadoes as they tossed cars and boats all over the town. Two demolished large buildings as if they were made of butter. "Certainly this will get the required attention."

"You got ours! Full and undivided!" Wally ran up and kicked him in the chest.

Twister backed up from the blow, "Immaterial and insufficient. You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate!"

"Well, tolerate THIS!" Danny shouted.

Superboy shouted as he landed in between them. Twister hopped back in time, unleashing two powerful bursts of wind. Danny and Kaldur hopped over a parked car as Wally and Superboy flew over their heads. Robin ran and hid behind a large sign as Twister tossed another tornado at the heroes. Danny used his spike ball form to hit Twister in the chest. The robot flew back, but regained his balance in the air. Danny ran towards him, but Twister created large pinwheels of wind, throwing him into the large inn.

Wally ran at him, but the android stepped forward, avoiding him in time. Wally lunged at him but Twister side-stepped him and chased him around with a tornado. Robin tossed an explosive into the tornado dispersing it. He tossed several more at Twister, but the android blew them aside as Superboy punched at the spot where he previously stood. Twister pushed him up into the air and created a tornado of water, tossing a large boat up into the air after the boy. Danny sat up in the rubble, rubbing his head, when Superboy fell onto him, the boat crashing right after, bringing the inn down.

Kaldur grabbed the engine of the boat and threw it at Twister who blew it away into the water. While he was distracted at Mr. Twister. The rocks exploded on impact and pushed Twister back, only for him to shoot a gust of wind towards Danny and pushed him into Kaldur.

_"Listen to me. All of you!"_Megan's voice echoed in their minds.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy growled, looking up in the sky.

_"I know! I know I messed up! But now I'm very clear on what we need to do! Please, trust me," _she begged. She relayed her plan quickly.

The team slowly got up as Red Tornado flew in, landing several meters away from Twister. Tornado harrumphed, "Hit the showers, kids. I thought that you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we got a plan now," Robin whined.

"The subject is not up for debate!" he snapped and they walked away, disappointed.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up!" Twister taunted.

"I'm here now!" Tornado tossed a mini-tornado at him.

Twister took control and strengthened it with his own, throwing it back. Tornado dispersed it and used his wind to propel large rocks at him, "We are evenly matched, Twister."

"No, Tornado, we are not!" Twister slammed his fist in the ground, causing a wall of wind to block the rocks. He blasted large bolts but Tornado flew around and hid behind a boat. The lightning hit the gas tank and the boat exploded, blasting Red Tornado into the ground.

"Remain still, android," he mused as small wires snapped to the back of the Leaguer's head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Tornado's hand grabbed the wires, his head transforming into Megan's, "Longer than you might think."

"No!" Twister tugged his arm free, snapping the wires in half.

The tornado tossed him across the park as Wally slowed his speed, dispersing the winds. Superboy latched onto Twister, grabbing the android's arm as he punched holes through Twister's armor. He summoned more strength and punched the robot into the harbor. Twister glanced around just as Kaldur whacked him with an anchor, charging the metal full of electricity. Twister cried out as the anchor exploded, sending him out of the water and into the air. Robin had some batarangs and Danny has his quills which they both tossed them at him, blasting some of his armor off.

The team gathered as Mister Twister got up on his knees, smoking as his chest opened. A mousy, middle-aged man fell out, "Foul! I-I-I call foul!"

Megan picked up a rock and threw it on the man.

"What are you doing?! Megan No!" Danny shouted.

They froze as the man disappeared under the boulder; the team stared in utter shock. Robin tugged on Megan's arm, forcing the martian to face him.

"I don't know how things are run on Mars, but here...! We don't execute captive prisoners!" said Robin.

Megan smirked at them, "You said you trust me."

She lifted the boulder, tossing it safely away. The team blinked in confusion at the broken body of the man, crushed into pieces of metal and wires. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

"You did great!" said Danny, he hugged her which she huggedhim. She was happy to see that they trusted her.

Wally squatted down next to the robot corpse, picking up the detached eye, "Cool! Souvenir."

Kaldur placed a hand on Megan's shoulder, "We should've had more faith in you."

"Yeah! You rocked this mission! Get it? 'Rocked'!" Wally laughed awkwardly.

"Ignore him," Robin waved at him dismissively. "We're all turbed we're a team."

Megan laughed, "Thanks. Me too."

=== Elsewhere ===

There middle age man was watching from the monitor and there was another man with a lab coat he was looking through the robot's eyes. He saw that red Tornado was among them.

"Now, brom, aren't you relieved I didn't let you wear the armor?"

Brom turned around to face his colleague.

"Extremely, professor, but you're not upset?" Brom asked.

"I'm convinced our tracking program was operational And that the real Tornado was somewhere in the vicinity. Besides, you know science advances in fits and starts. Even failure can be instructive, And I'd say we learned quite a lot today."

=== The Cave ===

Everyone was telling everything that had happened at the battle with them against Twister. They all even shown him the broken droid and Danny was looking at the blueprints for a moment and he was curious about something that his mind wasn't settling.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." said Aqualad.

"Agreed." said Red Tornado.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me." said Red Tornado.

Danny looked at the screen for a moment and he knew that this was just only the beginning. Aqualad looked at him which he place his hand on Danny's shoulder. M'gann was looking at Red Tornado for a moment because she was worry about him.

"But if you're in danger." said M'gann.

"Consider this matter closed." said Red Tornado.

He started to leave while everyone watch him. Wally was mad that Red Tornado had refuse to let them help him.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, They'd have jumped right in to fix things." said Wally.

Robin walked up to him.

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, A heartless machine is exactly what we need." said Robin.

"Dude! Harsh." said Wally

Red Tornado stopped walking for a moment.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." said Red Tornado.

"Heh." said Danny.

"Right. Sorry." said Wally.

"I'll strive to be more accurate." said Robin.

Aqualad was walking up to both of them.

"And more respectful." said Kaldur.

Then Danny, Kaldur, Wally and Robin started walking away for a moment.

"Speedy was so wrong about us." said Wally.

"This team thing." said Robin.

"Might just work out." said Aqualad.

"And Danny, you are great. You have a place here after all." said Robin.

Danny smiled.

"Thanks." said Danny.

Superboy stopped for a moment and he looked at M'gann.

"Sorry." said Superboy.

He walked away and M'gann smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Drop Zone

**A/N: I don't own none of the character from Young Justice except for my OCs. Italic is used for thoughts and radio communication.**

**Enjoy **

**Drop Zone**

=== Santa Prisca ===

There was a group of men and women that were wearing red robes that covered their heads and they were holding laser weapons. They had overrun the facility and taken those that worked in the factory as prisoners. Among the captives was none other than one of Batman's most dangerous enemies, Bane. Bane had almost ended Batman, but thanks to the help of the league. Batman didn't let Bane kill him that easily.

There was a young teenage girl standing next to her mentor and she long snow white hair and she was wearing a black tank top and baggy pants. She was looking at the leader of the group and she knew that she didn't like him. The leader started to walk up to bane for a moment which Bane just looked at him.

"Our sublime master proclaims that he will depart this facility... if one of you can defeat his champion in single combat." The leader spoke in Spanish.

Bane was not intimidated by those robe men and he stepped forward. He went to the gate to face this champion. The girl walked up to him to stop him in his tracks because she looked up to him like a father and he was the only family that she has. The guards was holding a leverage against Bane.

"Let's get this over with." Bane replied in Spanish.

"Wait, I can't let you go through with this!" The young teen said in Spanish.

Bame knew that she worries about him and he knew that this was the only for them to go free. He looked at the guards and he knew that they would hurt her if he didn't go along with it. Then the gate was buzzed open and Bane stepped into the arena. He looked at his opponent across the arena, but he was somewhat disappointed at the scrawny young man with brown hair. There was a young woman standing next to him.

Bane heard something hit the ground behind him and he turned to see his Venom wrist control. The girl was looking at her mentor's prey and she wasn't impressive at the sight of the young man. Bane looked over at the leader and he confuse at the offering,

"Why are you returning to me my greatest weapon?" Bane asked the robe man. "What's the catch?"

"I assure you that there is no catch." The robe man replied. "We could hardly consider this battle to be a true test of his abilities if you were not a t your very best."

Bane smirked as he trapped the controller on his left wrist and inserted the tube to the back of his head. The young girl just smile because she knew that this battle will be over quickly. She looked at the leader for a moment and she knew that this was going just too easy for her mentor.

"You want me at my best then you've got it." Bane said, the venom travelled through the tube and entered his body.

Bame groaned as his muscles all over his body bulked up, increasing his size and strength. He prepared to engage his opponent in battle which the young girl just smile at him. Then the young woman name Shimmer, stepped up next to the young man with a shot with a purplish liquid inside of it. She injected the Kobra Venom into the young man's left shoulder which he fell to his knees. Bane watched as the young man's body underwent a violent transformation, changing the scrawny man into a mammoth grey skinned monster with areas where his skin was broke open showing the muscle tissue that was underneath.

The mammoth creature rushed towards bane which bane stood his ground. The two collided and bane was surprised to find himself being pushed back by the creature's strength. Bane delivered a powerful left uppercut followed by a right fist to the chest only for both attacks to have no effect on the creature. The young girl started to get worry about her mentor which she started to change her fingernail into tiger claw and she started to pick the lock on her cuffs.

The creature grabbed Bane by the back of the neck and punched the masked fighter in the torso, surprising him by how strong he was. The creature followed with a left-right combo to the face and it grabbed Bane's left wrist as he fell backwards. Mammoth swung Bane around and threw him into a pipe against the wall/ Bane slowly got back on to his feet, only for the creature to shoulder tackle him back into the pipe again which causing the pipe to break and smoke to fill the arena.

The monstrous creature followed Bane and delivered a devastating fight fist to Bane's skull, which caused a crater to form under Bane's unconscious head. A resounding crunch was heard by Bane's men and student which cause them except for the student to flinch. The mammoth creature roared in triumph as the robed man smirked. Bane's student was now, upset that her mentor was defeated in battle in front of her.

"Hail Kobra… Hail Kobra…" The hooded man chanted.

Everyone started to chanting while the leader of the Cult of Kobra which the young teen was able to free herself. Then she turned both of her hands into tiger claws and she slit two of her guards' throats. She went to the free her mentor's men and she open the gate and she ran as fast as she could to get to Bane. Mammoth was standing in her way but she was trying her hardest to avoid being hit by him. She'd made it to her mentor and she helped him up on her back because her gorilla strength.

"I got you, Bane." The girl said in Spanish.

The men grabbed their weapons and they started shooting at the pipes which the smoke started to fill the room in smoke. They all started to use it to cover their escape. The leader of the Cult of Kobra was looking the escape prisoners which he knew that they would be trouble in the near future.

=== Caribbean Sea, July 22, 2911m 10:08 pm ===

Megan guided the ship silently in camouflage mode. The moonlight shone bright through the windows as the team sat there, patiently awaiting their mission. Danny was looking out the window for a moment because he was deep in thought about something.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Megan said.

Robin stared out the wide window, thinking back on Batman's debriefing

=== Flashback: The Cave ===

Danny was sleeping in his room while the others was in the debriefing room to go over their next mission. He was warned out from the last fight get Mister Twister and he wasn't able to get a good rest. Danny was stirring in his sleep because using his powers had a strong effect on him. Megan was looking at him for a moment and she knew that he was having a nightmare of something. Batman was looking at er and he knew that something was bothering him while he was looking at Danny.

"Isle Santa Prisca." Batman began. "This island nation is world's primary source of a primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid a strength enhancing drug known on the streets as venom."

Kid flash zone over to Danny for a moment because he was trying to prank him while he was asleep. Megan stopped him in his tracks with her telekinesis which Batman switched the images.

"Infrared heat signature indicates that their factory is still operating at full capacity. But all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off." Batman faced the group. "That's where this team comes in. Your mission is to conduct a cover recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will."

He turned back to the screens to continue with the plan for the covert teams. Kid Flash was trying his hardest to get Megan to let go of him so he could have his fun with Danny, Megan knew that Danny was going to need his rest because they were going to need him at his full strength,

"The plan requires two drop zones." Batman suggested.

"So, who's in charge?" Robin inquired.

Both Batman and Red Tornado exchange looks before turned back to Robin.

"Work that out between you." Batman suggested.

Robin nodded his head and he smile for a moment which he turned his head to see that Wally zone on over to Danny. He had a can whip cream his hand and he spray some on his hand. He was getting ready to put it on Danny, but Danny grabbed Wally's wrist and his eyes open up to see that Wally was getting ready to prank him.

"Nice try, but I heard you from a mile away." Danny mention, he made Wally prank himself which Megan and Robin started laughing.

=== Flashback end ===

Robin just smile at the window and Danny was looking around through the window. Danny was looked out the window to see that Isle, Santa Prisca was beautiful and he knew that this was going to be a good mission him and his team. Miss Martian was looking through the window as well and she saw that they have arrive to the drop zone.

"Drop Zone A in 30" Megan announced.

Kaldur stood up, his chair dissolving into the ship and he pressed his belt buckle. Then in a split second, his suit transformed from red to dark gray. He looked over at Megan for a moment.

"Ready." Kaldur said.

"Putting Bioship in camouflage mode." Megan announced.

Megan brought the ship down close to the water and she started opening the hatch. Kaldur dove into the water and Megan lifted the ship back up into the sky. After a few minutes, Kaldur disable the alarms and he jumped from the waters onto land and he set up an device that locked on heat and motion sensors.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data in now on a continuous loop. Move in." Kaldur said.

Then Megan started to fly the bioship further into the drop zone and Kaldur started to follow the ship to meet up with the others at the next drop zone. The bioship had arrive to the next drop zone which kaldur wasn't too far behind to meet up with the others.

"Drop zone B." Megan said.

They all stood from their chairs which the controls and chairs dissolved into the bioship. Megan close her eyes to concentrate to create a life lines for them all from the ceiling. Robin hooked the clip to his belt and Wally did the same which he pressed the lightning symbol on his chest. Then his entire suit change from yellow and red to dark gray and black. He looked at Megan for a moment.

"How cool is this?" Wally asked.

"Very impressive." Megan smiled.

Megan started to close her eyes and her entire outfit change into a black catsuit with the same red X on her chest which she had her cape darken with a created hood. Wally's mouth just dropped from the sight of Megan new clothes, but robin close before he caught flies into his mouth.

"Uh, that works too." Wally said.

Danny was gearing up as well but his suit was entire different from his first two suits. Thanks to Batman, he made a suit that would withstand his spikes and his armadillo ball form. He was wearing a dark green vest with an armadillo symbol on it, he had dark green fingerless gloves, with black cargo pants and black shoes. Then he put his hood on and he pressed the armadillo symbol which his suit change from dark green to dark gray.

"Well, what do you guys think of my new suit." Danny asked.

Megan blushed at the sight of Danny's muscles and she walked up to him and she zipped his vest up for him which she smile. Wally was looking at him from top to bottom and he knew that something was missing from his new set of gear. Robin took something out of his belt and it was a mask that could withstand his spikes.

"Well, you are breaking the number one rule of being a superhero." Wally mentioned.

"Secret Identity. Even from the bad guys as well." Robin said, he handed Danny a mask. "Courtesy of Batman."

Danny took the mask and he put it on his face which he was looking himself through the window.

"Hey supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech." Wally mentioned.

"No capes, not tights. No offense." Superboy said.

"It totally works for you…" Megan said.

Both Superboy and Danny started to look at her, but Danny just grin from ear to ear because she was blush. Then she raise her hands into defense for a moment and she knew that her feeling for him.

"In… that you can totally do good work in those clothes." Megan corrected herself.

Superboy frowned and turned away for a moment which Megan placed her hood over her head and turned invisible. She opened the hatch and floated down to the ground. Wally, Robin and Danny dropped down from the ships and they detached their lines and then they looked up to see that Superboy jumped from the bioship. They all moved out of the way before he hit the ground which he created a small crater.

"Knew I didn't need a line." Superboy said.

"And yet creating a seismic even may not have helped us much with the covert!"

Wally helped Danny up to his feet which they both just glanced at Superboy. Superboy just looked at them with a confuse look on his face and he knew that he done something wrong.

"Aqualad, drop B is go,: Megan said into her earpiece.

"_Head to the factory," _Kaldur replied, his voice ringing through all their earpieces. _"I'll tack your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."_

"Roger that!" Robin replied.

He led the team through the woods while checking for a special path on his computer. Both Danny and Superboy stopped for a moment which Danny took a sniff in the air while Superboy listen carefully and he heard a twig snapped.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy asked.

"Uh no" Wally just glanced back at him. "Wait, is this a super-hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears." Megan swooned.

"Guys, I think that we're being follow by something or someone." Danny inquired.

Wally looked around for a moment and he saw that there was nothing there and he was looking at Danny. There was tiger eyes looking through the bushes watching their every move. Megan was looking around as well and she saw there was nothing there as well.

"Maybe, you caught a bird sense." Wally said.

"I am telling you that we're being follow." Danny said.

"Anyway, Rob, now what?" Wally asked.

The team followed his gaze to find that robin was gone. Wally clutched his head in frustration.

"Man, I hate it when he does that!" Wally mentioned.

"_Superboy, Kid, Armaspike, switch to infrared. __See if you're being tracked."_ Kaldur whispered through the comm.

"How do I do that?" Danny asked.

"Close your eyes which the infrared." Megan explained.

Danny close his eyes and he reopened them to see that forest was computer pattern. He saw some heat signatures from afar and he saw that there was some weapons which Kid Flash put his goggles on his head and he was seeing what Danny was seeing.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." Wally informed.

Superboy use his x-ray vision to see another group heading towards the first group. Danny looked around to see if they were follow and he saw an animal that was lurking in the bushes. Then the animal ran off for some reason because Danny knew that something wasn't right at all.

"Two squad. But they'll meet each other before they find us." Superboy informed.

"I also saw a-"

The sound of gunfire interrupted Danny and they all started to get up alert. Danny knew that his report was gonna have to wait and he started to summon us his quills, but Megan place her hands in front of him to tell him to take it easy.

"No super hearing required now." Wally told Superboy.

"_Swing wide, steer clear."_ Kaldur ordered.

"Y-yeah, just as soon as I find Rob." Wally said.

"Kid, wait!" Danny said.

Wally started to leave them all behind which Danny started to sigh as Superboy, Megan, and him started to follow after Wally before he get hurt. Then suddenly, Wally slipped on something and he started to tumbling down to the war zone. The young tiger/ape girl was looking through the trees and she knew that her mentor was endanger. The cult of Kobra was making their assault against Bane's forces. Bane and his men return fire and Wally fell out of the bushes in front of them.

He was rubbing his head for a moment and he looked up to see that Bane and the cult of Kobra was looking at him. Then out from the trees, there was a white tiger which it took to her human form. She stand at 5'6 and she had short black hair and she had dark brown eyes.

"So much for stealthy." Wally said.

Bane started to open fire on him which Wally started to speed out of there. Then suddenly, Danny started shooting his quills at the guns and Superboy jump from the tree which he hit Bane in the face. They both were wrestling and Bane had Superboy pin to the ground with his arm twitched, but Superboy broke free and threw Bane to a nearby tree. Then Megan started to use her telekinesis on the gunmen. Robin jumped from the trees and he knocked two gunmen out cold.

"What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert?" Robin asked, he quick jab a one of the members of Kobra in the face. "Why didn't you follow my lead, vanished into the jungle?"

"That's what were you doing?" Wally asked, he gave a gunmen a right and left. "Way to feel us in. We're not mind readers, you know."

The Megan threw another gunmen to a tree which Wally was looking her for a moment.

"Well, I'm not." Wally said.

"You told me that I could only reads the bad guys' minds." Megan told him.

Danny roll into action and he had took out of the bad guys with his armadillo form. Once he was done, he went back to normal and he grew quills from his hands to use as swords to slice the guns to pieces. Then the gunmen started to run for their lives and he went after them without the others knowing that he was gone.

The young girl was watching from afar distance and she was shocked to see that there was another person that had the power of animal like. She just smile and she turned into her tiger form to vanish. When Danny caught up to the gunmen, he jumped into the air and he smash two of the guards together which they were knocked out.

He looked over to see that he had one last guard left for him to take down. He ready his quills which he had his guard down for a moment and out of nowhere, the young tiger came up behind him with an electrical gauntlet to shocked Danny. He screamed out in pain and he started to black out while the young girl started to walking over to the last gunmen of the cult of Kobra. She dragged him off to talk to him in private.

"Now, you are going to tell me everything that you know."

=== Back with the team ===

Robin started to look at the hood man for a moment and he knew who they were. Wally was walking around for a moment and he was deep in thought about something. Megan was standing next to superboy for a moment and she knew that she felt comfortable around him for some odd reason.

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the cult of The Kobra." Robin told them.

"I am certain that Batman would have mentioned it. If he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Kaldur said.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between those cultist and those goons." Robin said, he place his hand on his chin. "I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solve. Radio bats, and we'll be home in time for—" Wally said.

"These cultists aren't on venom. Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why." Robin said.

"Until _you _know why?" Wally asked.

Robin looked up at Wally for a moment and he knew that Wally was against the idea because Robin was trying to act like batman.

"This team needs a leader." Robin said.

"And it's you? Dude, you're 13-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word." Wally told him.

"Ha ha! And you're mature 15? You blew our cover the first chance you got." Robin mentioned.

Both Megan and Superboy just watch as both Wally and Robin argue. She looked at superboy for a moment and she knew that Superboy would be a great leader.

"Don't you want to lead?" Megan asked.

Superboy scoffed for a moment because he was against the idea of leading people.

"You?" Superboy asked.

"After the Mr. Twister fiasco?" Megan said.

Superboy just smiled at her.

"You did alright." Superboy said.

Megan just blushed at what he says and she looked around for a moment to see that Danny wasn't among them. She started to her telepath to locate Danny's position.

"_Danny? Can you hear me?"_ Megan asked telepathy.

=== Danny ===

Danny started to wake up and he looked around to see that the three gunmen was gone. He place his hand on his head and he started to hear Megan's voice in his hear for a moment.

"_Ugh. Megan? If you are in my head that mean that I got knocked out."_ Danny thought.

"_Don't worry about that right now, but we need you back here."_ Megan told him.

Danny started to roll back to the others for a moment and he knew that had got a headache from the attack from behind. He started to leave quills behind him and there was the young tiger lurking in the bush. She was cleaning the blood off her nails and she started to follow the trail back to her mentor.

===the team ===

Superboy started to use his super hearing as he heard the guards talking to Bane in Spanish.

"Look at them argue. Free yourself and take them while they're distracted."

"Quiet! For now, I play along until she return or they give me what I need." Bane said in Spanish.

Superboy just smile for a moment because he heard everything that Bane and his goon was saying and Wally continue to argue with Robin.

"Yeah? You don't even have super power!" Wally mentioned.

"Neither does Batman!" Robin said.

"Duh, you're not Batman," Wally said.

"Duh, closest thing we've got." Robin said.

Bane started to chuckle for a moment because watching two superheroes fighting was amusing. He knew that something or someone was missing among their group.

"Such clever ninos. But you only know half of story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory via my secret entrance." Bane informed them.

Megan could tell that Bane was telling the truth which she had a feeling that something was off. She sense another presence that lurks into the bushes and she looked around to see that there was young tiger.

"There is a secret entrance but he is hiding something." Megan said.

Megan started to use her telepath to read his mind which Bane knew everything around Martians and their mind reading powers.

"Uh-uh-uh, Chica!" He smirked. "Bane is not that easy."

"Ohh. He's mentally reciting football score and an Espanol. This is going to take a while." Megan said.

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane told her, he heard the growl.

Then Superboy heard the young tiger growl in the bushes which he move Megan out of the way as the tiger started to jump out in the open. She looked at the heroes and her mentor. She was getting ready to attack her enemies to protect Bane.

"Silver, enough!" Bane said in Spanish.

"But?" Silver said in Spanish.

Bane looked at her for a moment which Silver just sigh and she did three backflips before she went back to normal. Wally just looked at her for a moment and he reach for his comlink.

"I don't think that your armadillo friend will answer to that." Silver told Wally.

"What did you do to him?!" Wally asked.

"Silver?" Bane said.

"Relax, I just knocked him out with my electric glove. If I was going to kill him, I would have done but that armadillo shell of his protects him.

Wally was looking at her for a moment while Aqualad walked up to Bane and his men to use untie them. Then he started to reach for his comlink to call Danny to figure out where he is.

"Armaspike, what is your ETA?" Kaldur asked.

"_About five minutes from where you all are."_ Danny told him.

"Sorry but meet up with us to the factory secret entrance. Miss Martian will send you the location." Kaldur said.

Megan started to use telepathic link to picture the image into Danny's mind for him to remember. Then he started to take a detour through the jungle just to avoid being detected. He knew that this had something to do with the person that had attacked him.

"_Got it. ETA in fifteen minutes and if I don't show up, go on ahead without me."_ Danny said, through the comlink.

"Affirmative. Just get there safely." Kaldur told him.

Kaldur ended the comlink and he walked over to bane and his thugs. He untie them so they could lead them to the secret entrances to the factory. Robin was looking at Wally for a moment because they both knew that their argument wasn't over just yet.

=== At the factory ===

The leader of Kobra was looking at his cult loading up the venom into crates and his companion walked up to him. He had a worry look on his face because he had some news to report to his master. Some of the troops whispered into his ear about Bane return.

"Sublime master, he approaches."

"Activate the radio jamming net. Nothing must interfere."

The servant went over to controls and he pushed the radio jamming button which block all contact from a far range.

=== At the secret entrance ===

Bane was leading the team to the factory which he heard something was coming towards them. It was none other than Danny and he reverted back to normal. He saw that Bane was here and he started to ready himself for a fight which he summoned up his quills.

"Wait dude, he led us here." Wally told him.

Danny started to calm down and his quills retracts into his skin which he just looked at Bane and Sliver for a moment. He walked inside with his friends and he had a bad feeling about those two. Robin was looking at the factory through his binoculars and he noticed that the cultist was loading venoms into crates.

"Look at all that product. A buy is going down. But if Kobra's isn't selling to the usual suspect, then—" Robin said, he was looking at Kaldur.

"We need to identify that buyer." Kaldur suggested.

"Just what I was thinking." Wally agreed.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Robin said, sarcastically.

Wally was looking at him for a moment and he knew that this was going to be another argument.

"Sarcasm, dude? A real leader would focus on getting answers." Wally inquired.

Then Bane started to use his strength to move a rock to reveal a secret entrance that lead to the inside of the factory. Danny was looking at him for a moment and he looked at Silver. Silver knew that this was going as plan and she knew that she had a feeling about Danny and she started to sharpen her claws.

"Answers are this way." Bane told them.

"So now, El Luchador is our leader." Wally said.

Robin hit Wally for the side crack and Danny just sigh at the both of them for acting like this. They all started walking through the tunnels and Bane was looking at Silver for a moment. Silver nodded her head in respond and she ran up ahead to make sure if the guards was still around. She waited until they all arrive which Bane place his thumb on the keypad and the door started to open. They all made it into the storage room and both Bane and Robin was looking around for any guards.

"All clear." Robin said, he ran inside.

The others started to follow him but he was gone which Bane started too intense about this. Silver started to growl for a moment because they were looking around for him. Then Bane looked at the other for a moment and Silver move back for a moment because knew how he get.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked.

"No, he just does that." Aqualad told him.

"Stay put, I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder." Wally said, he super sped to get the intel.

"Kid, wait." Kaldur said, but it was too late.

"Great chain of command." Bane said.

Silver laughed at them because she knew that they were screwed. Robin threw his birder ranges at the computer nearby the cultist which knocking him out. He started using the computer to get the info that they needed. And the others was looking behind the barrels to watch them load up the venoms.

"It's a massive shipment." Kaldur said.

"Yeah, but they're only taking the new product off the line. They're not touching this venom." Superboy said.

They continue to observe the shipment being load into crates and Danny place his hand under his chin for a moment. He might had some idea for that reason and he walked over to the barrels and he open it up. To see that it was blue venom and he started to put two and two together.

"Maybe freshness counts." Megan said.

"Or maybe they enhances the venom for elite super soldiers." Danny suggested.

Megan, Superboy, and Kaldur was trying to think on what Danny was saying about the venom. Then Superboy heard something was heading towards the factory but it was traveling by air.

"Helicopters coming." Superboy told them.

The Helicopter was flying towards the factory while Robin was still using the computer to find anything on the shipment and the buyer. Kid arrive into the same room which he had a candy bar in his hand.

"What you got?" Wally asked.

"Chemical Formulas." Robin told him, without taking his eyes off the computer. "I'm guessing it involves venom, but..."

Wally took a closer look at the computer screen for a moment and he noticed two different chemical formulas. One of them was normal and the other was a different formula was blue.

"This one's venom, and that one's –whoa. The blockbuster formula from Cadmus. Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than venom… and permeant." Wally told him.

They both looked at the chemical merging together and they both looked at each other for a moment. They both remember that took on project blockbuster and they manage to beat it as a team.

"But how did Kobra get access to project blockbuster?" Wally asked.

Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! Using the cult to create a blockbuster venom super formula." Robin said, he reaching for his comlink. "Robin to Aqualad, we got…"

There was static

"…static." Robin said.

=== Aqualad and the others ===

The helicopter started to shut down for a moment and the cultist was waiting at the landing platform. Then the doors started to open up to reveal their buyer. It was none other than Sportsmaster himself. He started to walk down the steps of the helicopter to greet the cultist. He was walking towards the head of the cult and they both looked at each other for a moment.

"Lord Kobra." Sportsmaster said.

"Sportsmaster. The shipment is ready." Lord Kobra told him/

There was punk-dressed girl who walked up to Sportsmaster for a moment and she had a suitcase of blockbuster serum which she present it to him. Sportsmaster took a closer look at it for a moment and he was impressed at the serum.

"The new Kobra venom?" Sportsmaster asked.

"It's a complete success. Our friends will not be disappointed." Kobra told him.

"This is a game-changer. Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the justice league. " Sportsmaster said.

Megan was watching the whole ordeal transpired while she was invisible where she would be seen.

"_Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."_ Megan said, telepathically.

The image started to appeared in their mind to see what Megan was seeing and they saw that the buyer was Sportsmaster. Kaldur was shocked to see that it was him while they were high above the enemy.

"Sportsmaster. He is the buyer?" Kaldur asked. Reaching for his comlink to warn the league. "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?"

All he heard statics.

"Ugh, Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan, now." Kaldur said.

Both Bane and Silver was looking at each other and they both nodded their heads to each other. Danny just looked at Silver for a moment and he had a bad feeling about them all of sudden.

"I have a suggestion." Bane said,

Then he started to scream and he jumped down from their hiding spots and Silver transformed into her tiger from and she started to roar which it alerted the guards. The monster heard it and he started to look for a the intruders that was in the factory.

"What is he—"

A large monster burst through the glass windows, slamming its fist into the catwalk. Kaldur, Superboy, and Danny looked at the beast for a moment while the beast started to roar. Lord Kobra and the punk-dressed girl entered the warehouse to see that they were invaded by Bane and others.

"Destroy them!" Lord Kobra ordered.

The monster roared and charged, but he was taclked by Superboy while he wrapped his arms around it. Then the monster grabbed him by his pants and lifted him up above its head. Kaldur drew his water barriers which creating a lard shield deflect the bullets which he use the other water barrier to shoot back. Danny on the other hand, he use his quills to return fire which he took out some of the gunmen. Bane was chuckling for a moment and both him and Silver started to leave to let Kaldur and the others deal with his problem.

Sportsmaster was watching the fight for a moment and he saw something that was taking out some of the guards. He looked closely to see that it was Megan that was doing that. Superboy was being push back by the monster and he gave the beast a left hook. Then he saw that change and he reach into his pocket which pulled out a device. He threw at the position that Megan awas at which it fade through her but it exploded and Megan went flying.

"Where is our other team?" Danny asked, shooting his quills.

Wally and Robin ran out to see what all the noise was and they saw that their team was being attack. Wally zoomed over to help them out while Robin spotted someone that he knew and he had a smile on his face. Kaldur was being push back from shielding himself from the bullets. Then he took cover for a moment which both Kid Flash and Danny didn't see the other two gunmen, but they were taken out by Wally. Then he spotted four more gunmen on the catwalk which they were shooting at him, but he took cover.

"Miss Martian, radio Is jammed! Link us up!" Kaldur ordered.

Megan started to get back up for a moment and he started to link everyone up through her telepathic link.

"_Everyone online?"_ Megan's voice rang through their heads.

"_Yes."_ Superboy groaned.

"_I hear you."_ Danny thought.

"_You know it, beautiful."_ Wally thought.

"_Good we need to regroup."_ Aqualad suggested through the link.

"_Busy now."_ Robin thought.

He appeared out of nowhere in front of head of the ground and he noticed that Kobra wasn't alone. Kobra just smile at the boy wonder while the punk girl ready herself for a fight with Robin.

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his whelp to task me," Kobra said.

"What's wrong, Koby? You look disconcerted." Robin taunted.

"This is beneath me. Shimmer, take him." Kobra ordered.

Shimmer nodded her head and she started to charge at Robin with everything that she got. She threw a right hook but Robin dodge with eased because he knew that this was going to be easy for him.

"_Robin, now!"_ Kaldur ordered through the link.

Robin just grunt and shimmer started to charge but Robin drop his flash grenade to escape from Shimmer and Kobra to return to the team. Kaldur use his water barriers as whip to whipped some of the cultists while use Danny use his right arm to summon quilts from underground to block the cultists from getting closer to them.

"_Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path."_ Kaldur ordered through the link.

Kid Flash sped through the cultist while the others was following behind him and Superboy was still holding off the beast. Then he saw that everyone was leaving and he knew that it was time for him to leave as well. He threw the beast at the cultist and he ran which he close and locked the door behind him. Then the beast burst through while cultist was chasing them. Kaldur looked up to see that they need some distance between them and the cultist.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Kaldur suggested.

Superboy knocked one out and he grabbed Danny and slingshot him to the second which he took it out with his quilts. The tunnel started to cave in behind them and they all took this time catch their breath. Kaldur snapped a glow stick to light their position. Robin was looking at the rumble for a moment and he started to feel ashame that he fail.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked.

"You do have the most experience. But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan." Kaldur told him.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands." Robin groan. 'Ah, who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please! I can run circles—"

"Wally, come on. You know he's the one. We all do." Robin said.

"Hello, Megan. It's so obvious." Megan said.

"Could have told you." Superboy said.

"The man can lead pretty well, if you ask me." Danny said.

Everyone was looking at Wally for a moment until Danny hit him in the arm to convince.

"Okay." Wally said.

Kaldur walked up to Robin for a moment/

"Then I accept the burden until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team maybe not now, but soon." Kaldur told Robin.

Robin smiled.

"Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island." Kaldur told everyone.

Everyone all nodded their heads to the plan that he had made.

"Funny. I have the same thought." Robin said.

Back inside the factory, Sportsmaster was trying to leave the island with the shipment, but the helicopter wouldn't start. Kobra and Shmmer was looking at the vehicle for a moment and they both notice something wasn't right.

"Sabotage, Robin?" Sportsmaster asked.

"Undoubtedly." Kobra answered, he looked at Shimmer. "Find the problem. Fix it."

Shimmer bow to him and she walked over to the helicopter to see if she could fix the problem. Then the beast was walking with the member of the cult who has a worry look on his face. Kobra was looking at him for a moment and he looked up at the sky for a moment.

"Master, shall we send search parties after the intruders?"

"Don't be absurd." Kobra told him

"They'll come to us." Sportsmaster finished.

Back with the team, they were trying their hardest to find another way to get back in the factory. They all started figure out a way to stop the shipment from leaving the island. Danny stopped for a moment because he was hearing hissing within the tunnel but he would let that stop him from his mission. Robin was looking at his holo-computer for a moment to figure the reason about all of this which he started to put two and two together.

"So, Sportsmter's the supplier/buyer. But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get kobra to do his dirty work." Robin explained.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom. That took some major nerdage." Wally said.

They saw the exit that leave outside.

"I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg." Kaldur said.

He stop when he saw that someone was waiting for them to arrive and it was none other than Bane and Sliver themselves. Silver had her claws ready for a good fight. Bane inject himself with the vemon and he started to bulk up and he just looked at them.

"Halt ninos. I'm feeling explosive." Bane said.

He had a detinator in his hand which the beep of the bombs was over their heads. Silver started laughing at them because she knew that this was going to be the end of them. Danny just glare at the both of them and he knew that they were not to be trust.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Kaldur said.

"I want my factory back." Bane told him.

"_Kid, you'll need a running start."_ Kaldur thought.

Wally started to back up slowly.

"So, I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." Bane explained.

Wally sped and grabbed the detonator before Bane would pressed it. Silver was shocked to see that the detonator was gone from his hands.

"With what? This trigger thiny?" Wally asked.

Silver tried to get Wally, but he was too fast for her and Bsne was trying to grab him. Then they both started to float in the air by Megan and both Superboy and Danny started walking up to them

"Finally. Drop him." Superboy told her.

Megan did what she was told and she dropped the both of them. Then both Superboy and Danny started to uppercut both Bane and Silver which they were knocked out cold. Danny started to tied them up and they all started to head into the factory again. Within the bushes, was a woman with snake slithing beside her and she was looking at Silver for a moment and she saw that she was human with animal DNA.

"Prissssssson issssss not a place for a young woman like yoursssssssself. I am going to free you and take you with me."

She remove Silver from the ropes which she left within the shadow. Bane was left alone and the unknown woman was gone with Silver. The helicopter was active and the cultist was armed and they were ready.

"The helicopter is operational, exalted one."

Sportsmaster nodded his head and he started to walk towards the helicopter, but suddenly one of the guards was attack by Wally. The guards open fired on Wally. Danny was in his Aramdilo ball form and he was taking out some of the guards. Lord Kobra was looking at Sportsmter for a moment and he knew that it was important that the shipment must leave the island.

"Take the shipment!" Lord Kobra ordered.

Superboy dropped down and he had smile on his face.

"Go again?" Superboy asked.

The monster roar at him and he was about to attack him, but both Kaldur and Danny stopped it in its tracks. Danny use quilts while Kaldur use his watter barriers to control the water. Superboy looked at the both of them and he smile at the both of them.

"Sorry, not the plan." Superboy said.

Both Kaldur and Danny continue with their assault on the beast and Kaldur nodded his head at Danny which he move to take out the rest of the guards while Kaldur hold his own with the beast. Superboy was looking around to find Sportsmaster but suddenly he was shot from behind. Sportsmaster continue to shoot him while Megan was doing her own mission. Then he manage to grab her while she was invisible and he continue to shoot Superboy. The cultist was with Lord Kobra and Shimmer and Wally was dodging all the shots and he knocked the gunmen out cold. He picked up something that he thought was interesting to him.

"Souvenir!" Wally said.

The Shimmer was taken out by Robin which it leave Lord Kobra standing while Robin had a smile on his face. They both were squaring off with each other.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty." Robin taunted.

"True." Lord Kobra agreed, he took off his cloak. "But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer."

Robin started to charge at Lord Kobra and he tried to knee him in the face but Kobra blocked his attack. He even tried to sweep the leg but Kobra just move his leg out of the way. Robin tried to do high kick but Kobra caught Robin's leg and he kicked him in the chest which made some distance between them. Robin looked up at him for a moment and he snarls at him.

"What's wrong, boy? You look disconcerted." Lord Kobra said.

Wally was still taking out the rest of the cultist wile Kaldur started to push the beast back. When he was pushed back enough, Kaldur use one of his water barrier to send electric current towards the beast which knocking it out cold. Sportsmater was still shooting at Superboy while he was holding onto Megan and he was walking up the ramp of the helicopter.

"Thanks for the workout, but I got to fly." Sportsmaster told them.

He threw Megan at Superboy and he started take off. Superboy was looking at Megan for a moment but she had a smile on her face because she was holding the detonator that Bane was about to use on them. She clicked it which set off one of the bombs that she had planted on the helicopter. The bomb went off which Sportsmaster saw that he was going down and he saw an opening and he jumped out of the helicopter. He parachuted to safety and the helicopter crashed landed in the factory which exploded. Bane woke up from the loud sound and he saw that his factory was gone. Robin was still fighting Lord Kobra but he was being over powered and he had landed on his face which Lord Kobra place his foot on Robin's chest.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes.." Lord Kobra said.

"Good, cause this mosquito's might concerted over your pain." Robin told him.

Robin pushed Lord Kobra's foot up and he backflip towards his friends which was ready to take on Lord Kobra. Lord Kobra knew that he have lose this battle and he knew that it was time to retreat.

"Another time, then." Lord Kobra.

He vanished within the shadow and from the afar distance there was a woman that was watch the battle had went to the heroes. She had her sight on one of them she had curious look on her face and she smile for a bit.

"That boy issssss an interessssssting one."

Then she vanished into the shadow without a trace. Robin walked over to Kaldur for a moment and he had a smile on his face.

"We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin told him.

Kaldur groan.

=== The Cave ===

"A simple recon mission. observe and report." Batman scold. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing you many mistakes. Until then good job."

Everyone was shocked at what he just says to them and they all looked at him.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character." Batman told them.

=== Elsewhere ===

Sportsmaster had arrive to Cadmus and he was looking at several monitors which he was explaining everything that had happened on his mission to Santa Prisca.

"All I recovered is a single ampoule of Kobra venom.

_"Peut-etre, the drug can be reverse engineered."_

_"Mais what of our young heroes?"_

_"First, Cadmus, then Mr. Twister. Now, Santa Prisca." _

_"Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. But three times is enemy action and enemies of the light, must not stand."_

**x**

**Man, things was about to get real soon. I wonder who that woman that save silver. Find out next time.**

**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Schooled

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Young Justice except for my OC. Italics is use for thoughts and communicator. Oh I'll be switching up some of the heroes asses numbers to some of the characters.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Schooled**

Danny was looking through the forest and he was still getting used to everything away from the island. He was being watch by black canary and she was using binoculars to make sure he don't wonder off too far. Danny wave to her and Canary jumped down from tree branch to walked over to him. Danny found a flower, but it was an rare flower. He hand it to Canary with a smile which Canary look at the flower and she petted him on the head. Then she received a call on her comlink.

"I think we need to head back because green arrow needs my help." Canary told him

They both started to head back to the cave. Danny spotted at tree that had a wood sticking out of it. Then he grabbed it and place under his shirt with out Canary noticing. They both made it to the transport tube into Mount Justice.

Recognize. Armaspike B-04

He arrive in the cave and he saw everyone playing air hockey with the Holo computer. He walked over to them with a curious look on his face. He watch as M'gann was beating Robin at it.

"hey, Danny. Wanna play?" M'gann asked.

"Sure, M'gann. Who do I play against?" Danny said.

**=== Metropolis ===**

It was peaceful day in metropolis, and cars and buses were driving over the bridge to get to school or to their work. Then it became not so normal when the suspender cables snapped, and fell to the road. Cars swiveled around crashed into the sides or into other cars. A corvette hit a school bus, causing it to break the concrete guardrail, and start to fall.

Bruce Wayne was watching from the disaster from his office. He walked over and opened the copperhead of William Shakespeare and pressed a button. A drawer opened revealing the Bat-suit. He looked at it for a minute before hearing something. He looked outside.

Superman flew across the water, and under the bridge. He held the bridge up and used his heat vision to weld the metal supports back together.

Superboy came flying out of nowhere and landed on the ground, breaking Superman's concentration. Superboy ran to the side, picked up a car, and moved it off to the center, not knowing Bruce was watching.

The school bus was about to go over the edge now. Superboy quickly grabbed it, and pulled it up some, but fell back and landed on his butt. He looked up and saw Superman holding it. Once he landed, Superboy got up and walked right up to Superman.

"I had that!" Superboy said, defensively.

"I didn't want to take the chance. As it is, your landing could've destabilized the entire bridge." Superman informed.

"it didn't!" Superboy claimed.

Superman looked at him sternly. "But it could have. We don't know yet the limits of your powers."

Superboy looked away with an abandoned look. "Well, maybe… You could, you know, help me figure that out."

Superman looked away for a split second. "Batman's got that covered." He said, before is com beeped.

"I know but-"

"Superman… Wait, Arrow, slow down. What's attacking? No, I'm defiantly available." Superman said. "Co-ordinates? Acknowledged. I'm on my way."

He ended the call and he looked at superboy.

"Sorry, Super...boy, duty calls." Superman said.

He flew off to the coordinates to green arrow. Superboy was upset to see that and started to storm off to zeta tube. While Superman was flying, his com beeped again.

"I already got the alarm, bruce." Superman said.

"I know Clark. We need to talk." Bruce said.

**=== The cave ===**

Everyone was watch as Kaldur and Danny was going head to head in air hockey. Danny was trying to pysch Kaldur which he did because Kaldur didn't block the puck from getting into his goal and Danny won on his first try.

"Wow, you just got schooled by the newbie at this game, Kaldur." Wally said.

"I would like a rematch for this play you have demostrated." Kaldur said.

"Okay." Danny said.

Recognized Superboy B-05

Superboy walked out of the Zeta-tube and he was angry as usual and M'gann smiled at the sight of Superboy.

"Hi Superboy. How was Metropolis? M'gann asked.

Superboy just stormed right through the holographic hockey table and out of the room. Both Kaldur and Danny was looking at each other and back at Superboy. They both knew that he just ruin their rematch game, but someone cleared their throat to get the team's attention.

"Ready for training everyone?" Black Canary said.

Black Canary walked in the room with Martian Manhunter which M'gann was excited to see the both of them.

"Black Canary." M'gann greeted. "Uncle J'onn!"

She gasped when she saw him and she rush over to hug her mentor and family member. J'onn hugged her back and he place his hands on her shoulders.

"M'gann. I was... in the neighborhood. So I thought I'd see how you were adjusting." J'onn said,

"A few bumps but I'm learning." M'gann told him.

"That's all I can ask." J'onn responded.

"That's not all she learning, sir. She save our butts on our mission." Danny told him.

Superboy had been watching the exchanged, the jealousy he felt watching M'gann interact with her mentor which it was making him almost sick. Angrily the teen was and he began walking from the room. Black Canary noticed him leaving.

"Stick around. Class is in session." Black Canary said.

Superboy stopped and turned back around and he folded over his chest. Black Canary walked into the middle of the hologram area of the floor. When she get there the floor lit up white.

"I consider it a honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors." She said.

She remove her blue jacket and she groaned from pull it down past an area of her left arm that was wrapped in bandages.

"And my own bruises." She added ruefully, rubbing the spot on her arm.

"What happened?" M'gann asked.

"The job." Black Canary replied simply.

She tossed her jacket aside.

"Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never acting. I'll need a sparring partner." Black Canary said.

She looked at the assembled teens before her. Then Danny was about to raise, but Wally was the first person to answered.

"Right here! Yeah." Wally said, raising his hand.

He had his mouth still full of banana and he was walking up to Black Canay. Danny was looking at him because he was jealous of him.

"After this, swish; I'll show you my moves." Wally said, he tossed his banana away.

Black Canary raised an eyebrow and she smirked. Danny stuck his tongue out and he point his finger and make a vomit sound. Then Robin and M'gann started laughing at him. Black Canary cleared her throat which the three of them straighten up. In a blink of an eye, Black Canary threw a right hook, but it was blocked by Wally which she did spin to her left knocking him off his feet with a leg sweep. Danny's, Kaldur's, M'gann's, and Robin's eyes all widened when they saw her teammate get flattened.

"Ow. Hurts so good." Wally moaned in pain.

"Good block." Black Canary complmented.

She helped him to his feet.

"But did anyone see what he did wrong?" Black Canary asked.

"Oooh! He hit on teacher and got served!" Robin said, raising a hand excitedly/

"Dude!" Wally protested.

Danny was laughing, but he stopped because Kaldur was looking at him. Then he cleared his throat and just stand there.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms." Black Canary correct Robin.

"Oh please, with my power the battle is always on my terms." Superboy said, jabbing his thumb at his chest. "I'm a living weapon. And tthis is a waste of my time."

"Prove it." Black Canary grinned.

Superboy looked at her for a moment then walked up to her with his arms crossed over his chest. She just looked at him and he looked back at her. They both ready themselves for the session to begin. Both Superboy and Black Canary in a brawler stance which Superboy threw the first punch at Black Canary, but she avoid and he grabbed Superboy which she slammed him to the ground. Robin burst into a good laughter, unashamedly pointed at Superboy. Kaldur elbowed him in the ribs. Robin didn't stop laughing but he did at least cover his mouth.

"You're angry. Good. But don't react. Channel that anger into-"

Black Canary was cut off by Superboy's furious roar. He was about to hit her, but she did the same move that she did to Wally earlier. Superboy land herd on his face which the rest of the team looked shocked at how easily that Black Canary was winning. Robin was particular had to struggle to keep from bursting out laughing again. Black Canary walked over to him and she offer her hand to help him up.

"That's it, I'm done!" Superboy said, enrage.

"Training is mandatory." Black Canary reminded him.

She place her hand on his shoulder but he just shook her off. Any further argument was cut off by a holo-screen of Batman appeared.

"Batman to cave."

They all turned their attention to the screen, while the other walked over behind them.

"Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying and duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents." Batman explained.

The image of an android, made to look human, appeared on screen. The video display where the android caught Superman and spun him around, which hitting both Red Tornado and the Flash with him. The android released Superman in time to blow up several batarangs with heat vision.

"Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." Batman told them

"Woah." Wally breathed. "One guy with the powers of the entire league."

"In the end, it took eight leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the androd." Batman continued.

"An android? Who made it? T.O. Morrow?' Robin asked.

"Good guess, Robin." Batman said.

Superboy look down. Danny looked at him because he could tell that he need a friend. Batman was showing more affection to his protégé than Superman.

"But Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman added.

Then J'onn walked in the middle of the conversation and Danny was looking at the team.

"The technology bears the signature of... Professor Ivo." J'onn said.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead!" Kaldur gasped.

"So, we all thought." Black Canary told the Atlantean over her shoulder. "Or hoped.'

"Who is Professor Ivo?" Danny asked.

"Professor Ivo is an engineer expert on Android. He built these to serve mankind. Then he decided to sell his technology over to the highest bidder." J'onn told him.

Danny nodded his head as Batman started to give them their mission.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate S.T.A.R. Labs facilities for immediate evaluation." He spoke.

He display a map appeared on a section of the screen, showing a red dot with two dotted line leading to two other red dots labeled Boston and New York.

"Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks." Batman ordered.

"Yes!" Wally said triumphantly. "Road trip."

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy asked, glaring at the Dark Knight.

"You have something better to do?" Batman responded.

Superboy looked at the floor as a device Kaldur held beeped.

"Coordinates received. We're moving out." Kaldur said.

The team begin moving in the direction of the hangar. Black Canary stopped Superboy.

"When you're ready, I'll be here." Black said kindly.

Superboy didn't respond, he just followed his teammates into the hangar.

**=== Litchfield County. August 3. 20:08 EDT ===**

Six trucks sat in an otherwise empty field, League members watching carefully as S.T.A.R. Labs personnel loaded the android parts into the real trucks. Superman, who had decided to help out narrowed his eyes at a group of bushes and trees. Sitting behind the plant life were six high tech motorcycles, each one bearing a member of the team. Superboy looked up, and gazed directly at the man of steel. Superman quickly turned away. Superboy put on his helmet and started his bike. Danny was looking at the motorcycle before him which he had confuse look one on his face. Robin walked up to him and he looked at his bike.

"Something wrong with the color?" Robin asked.

"Oh no, it's not that. I have never rode one of these before." Danny told him.

"Well, it just like riding a bike." Robin said.

Danny looked at him with an raise eyebrow.

"You're kidding right? You've never actually ride an actual bike before." Robin said.

"Cut me some slack. I was raise by Amazonians and they do not allow any technology for me to play with." Danny told him.

Robin nodded in agreement with him and he started to help on the bike. He told him some of the gears and Danny start up the bike. He looked at robin for a moment and he had a smile on his face.

"S.T.A.R. Roston is go." Green Lantern (John Stewart) said, as the trucks started.

"S.T.A.R. Manhattan is go." Green Arrow said.

He turned to Batman and he nodded his head. Batman turned to the road and motioned for the trucks to move out. The trucks rode out, three in each direction, each truck followed by a member of the team. Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Aqualad following one group while Armaspike, Superboy, and Robin follow the other group. Superman looked up as the Flash shot off and Captain Atom and Red Tornado rose into the air. He was about to follow them when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"I told you." Batman said. "We need to talk."

Danny's group rode in silence for awhile, until the two decoy trucks split off to go their separate ways. Finally, Robin couldn't keep quiet anymore and Danny was looking at Superboy.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, then is disaster the opposite of aster?" Robin asked them. "See instead of things going wrong, they go right!"

He grinned at Superboy. Danny was getting used the bike and using the technology is still new to him. Because he was raise without technology and he never experience it before. Superboy was still upset from the early training session with Black Canary.

"Clearly, you're not feeling the aster." Robin observed as Superboy continued to glare at the road. "What's wrong?"

"Canary." Superboy said shortly. "I mean, what business does she have teaching combat to a guy with super strength!" Superboy spat.

"Calm down, Fighting people stronger than you is part of the job. Canary learned that the hard way. So did Batman, as well as Robin. Me, I just started to get the use to my powers and the combat. I just afraid that I might lose control and cause someone to get hurt because of me." Armaspike told him.

Superboy just looked at him for a moment and he saw that Armaspike had a sad look on his face while he was looking at the road.

**=== Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash ===**

"Do you think Superboy's okay?" Miss Martian asked as Aqualad's group sped along behind their truck. "I-I wasn't reading his mind swear, but anger flowed off him in waves."

"Cha, surfed that wave." Kid Flash scoffed. "Just give em space. Me?"

Kid Flash said, pulling up beside her.

"Stick as close as you want." Kid Flash flirted.

Both Miss Martian and Aqualad just raised their eyebrows at the speedster.

"Superboy just needs time to cool off." Aqualad assured her. "A quiet mission will clear his head."

They rode past a corn field. Behind them the corn rustled, then burst with robotic monkeys, with green designs on them that blasted after them with jets that came out of their backs.

"Robin, Superboy, Armaspike, our truck is under attack!" Aqualad told the other team as the cackling robotic monkeys landed all over their truck.

**=== Armaspike, Robin, Superboy ===**

"Kinda figured." Robin answered as they watched more of the monkeys land on their truck as well.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy growled.

"This is going to be a difficult." Armaspike said

The driver screamed as they covered the windows and cracked the glass causing the truck to swerve all over the road.

"Robot monkeys!" Robin Cackled. 'Totally Ivo's tweak style."

He tapped the screen on his motorcycle a yellow R and a red background appeared on the screen. The front wheel slid back until it was directly under the boy wonder as the back section of the vehicle detached and shifted into a flying drone.

"Hey, hey, switch your rides to battle mode!" Robin urged.

"No point." Superboy growled, pulling up closer to the truck and leaping onto it.

"Or not!" Robin shouted.

Superboy's ride fell over directly in his path. Leaping off his cycle Robin fired a high powered grappling hook at the back door of the truck. Armaspike press the screen on his cycle and it started to switched into battle mode as well. He started to fire off a laser on the monkeys. Superboy smashed any monkey he could until the leapt on him from all sides. Then he simply ripped them off him and tore them apart. Robin, hanging the back door, quickly kicked off some monkeys that had been lasering their way through the door. Armaspike shoot his quills at the robot monkeys and his eyes was bright green and his hand glow. He moved it to the side which the quill move into another robot monkey. Then he shook his head and he place his left hand on his head while was looking at the road.

"Woah! What just happened!" Armaspike said.

"Head's up!" Robin shouted.

Armaspike saw that some of the monkey shot three lasers at him. He tried his best to dodge some of them, but he didn't see guard reel and he knocked off his bike which he landed in a corn field. Robin called out to Armaspike and he tried to get Superboy to help him. Superboy was prevented from answering by a pair of green lasers shot from a monkey held in this right hand directly into his eyes. The clone yelled clutching his smoking eyes.

Then four monkeys swarmed Superboy as soon as his guard was down, grabbing him by the arms and torso, they lifted him off the truck and dropped him unceremoniously on the road, Growling superboy tried to open his still burned eyes but his vision was far too fuzzy for him to use. Closing his eyes he concentrated instead on his enhance hearing, using it to track the incessant crackling of the robot monkeys, Locking onto the sound he launched himself into the air as far as possible after the truck.

**=== Aqualad, Miss Martian, Kid Flash ===**

Aqualad grunted, pulling out one his handlebars revealing that it was one of the hilt that he usually kept on his back. A stream of water came out with it that he used to slash a group of monkeys as they leapt at him from off the truck. A small group also landed on the bikes of Miss Martian and Kid Flash. Miss Martian simple blasted them with a telekinetic pulse, the lifted herself into the air, her bike skidding along the pavement behind her.

Kid Flash Swatted one aside as it leapt at him then hopped off his bike as it was still going and started to run allowing the skidding vehicle to take care of the robots.

"Somebody! Help!"

The monkeys clambered on the windshield, still cackling. More S.T.A.R. Labs personnel began firing at the monkeys as the robots peeled back sections they had lasered out of the roof. Unfortunately this did not deter the miniature robots and they started pouring in. Miss Martian floated over the truck and lifted several of the monkeys off the roof before they could follow the others. Kid Flash, who was running alongside the truck jumped forward, placing one foot on the tire guard and swatted and kicked the small group off the truck.

Meanwhile Aqualad dealt with a group attempting to laser through the back door with his two ships of water, the bike now steered with his alone. The driver yelped again as one of the monkeys rammed into the windshield head first, attempting to smash through it. Miss Martian descended in front of the covered windshield, trying to rid herself of the monkeys that clung to her. And instant later she had grown two extra arms out of her right side, one out of her left and one more out of the top of her head. She made quick work of the monkeys covering her, then smashed the ones that still clung to the surface of the windshield.

The driver yelled again at the sight of Miss Martian which they're more frightened of her than the robots, making her yelped and float back to the roof. Kid Flash noticed two more on the side of the truck, one lower than the other. So, he took a leap, landed briefly on the head of the lower monkey, who was trying to laser through the side and grabbed the tail of the higher one who was simply hanging by the edge of the roof and flipped himself up onto the roof, flinging the last monkey over his head as he landed.

"Ahhhh!" Kid Flash screamed.

"Waaahh!" Miss Martian screamed back.

She quickly melting the extra arms back into her body. Suddenly the monkeys swarmed out of the hole in the roof, latching on to Kid Flash and Miss Martian. While they were busy fighting those off, two more holding the android parts quickly melted a hole in the back door of the truck and flew off. Aqualad pulled his bike up short. Taking of his helmet he watched as the monkeys took the android parts, knowing this was not going to end well.

**=== Robin, Armaspike, and Superboy ===**

Armaspike open his eyes to see that he was alive and he got back on his feet and he saw that he was off road. He took his helmet off and he started sniffing the air to find both Superboy and Robin. He smell smoke towards the direction where Superboy was leaping. He got on his bike and he follow the smell as fast as he could. Robin swung one arm out, slamming a birdrang into the head of on of the monkeys, then climbed up to the truck.

He got up there just in time to see two monkeys fly off with one of the S.T.A.R. Labs personnel. Pulling out two batons Robin charged, determined to not let them get the android parts. Smashing two aside Robin flipped over a third, smashing it to the roof of the truck.

Landing on the other side of the hole the monkeys made he turned quickly as another group of monkeys climbed onto the truck. a shocked wave shook the truck as Superboy landed hard on the roof. Then they swarmed him, latching on to every available apart of him. Two more snuck down the side of the vehicle and used their lasers on a pair of the wheels making the truck spin out of control.

"Get out!" Robin ordered.

He poked his head down the windshield. He grabbed the man as he opened the door and pulled him out of the truck with him. The pair of them landing hard in the cornfield. As soon as they were off the truck it spun out, flipping over several times and then explode. Then two monkeys and their escorts flew out carrying the android parts. Armaspike arrive too late and he saw that Robin and the driver was in the cornfield.

He started to drive close to them and he put the bike in parked. He ran towards them and he helped Robin with the driver. He was looking round for Superboy because he noticed that he was not here.

"What happened?" Armaspike asked.

"Superboy ran off." Robin said.

_"Aqualad to Robin, we've lost our cargo. Did you,_"

"It's gone. And so is our partner." Robin told him.

Superboy was miles ahead of them while he chase the robot monkeys.

_"Aqualad to Superboy, what is your location. We will assist you."_ Aqualad said.

"I don't need help! Superboy yelled angrily.

He jumped after the freaks of technology, and he took out his com.

"I don't want any!" Superboy said.

As he landed, he dropped the com.

_"Superboy?"_ Aqualad called out.

Armaspike was trying to get his scent but it was too far for him to pinpoint his location. He looked at Robin and he shook his head to him.

"Armaspike couldn't pinpoint Superboy's position." Robin said over the com, to Aqualad.

**=== Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash ===**

"Super! Now we can't even track him!" Kid Flash yelled.

Miss Martian took her hands from her head.

"He's out of my telepathic range. This professor Ivo, if he is alive, he seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado." Miss Martian asked.

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves and the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled." Aqualad said.

"Well, that's a great plan. Except for the part about us not knowing WHERE TO LOOK!" Kid Flash yelled

Aqualad could hear Armaspike groan from the earache from Kid's yelling.

**=== Robin and Armaspkie ===**

Armaspike took his com out of his ear while he was rubbing the inside of his ear. Robin was looking at the broken robot monkey and he walked up to it.

"Maybe we do." Robin said.

Robin attached a wire to the monkey that would never laugh again. He started to typing on his computer. Armaspike started to get a little bit hungry and he walked over to the corn field and he took a couple corns. He started to eat one of them while Robin was hacking into the Monkey's systems.

"We would have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. How did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target? And where did you get the corn?" Robin asked.

Armaspike pointed at the corn field behind him and he continue to eat the corn. A decoding signal came up on his computer and then a holographic map came up as well.

"Ha! The parts have GPS! The monkey can track the signal! Which mean I can track them with the one I captured! It looks like both parts are converging at... Gotham City." Robin announced.

Aramaspike was looking at Robin for a moment because he knew that it was going to be bad for them.

**=== Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Aqualad ===**

"That's far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out." Aqualad informed.

Kid Flash put on his goggles and took off down the road.

**=== Robin and Armaspike ===**

Robin picked up the monkey and waited for a moment. Armaspike was eating a second corn which Robin was looking at him. He was groaning because he hasn't ate anything since the start of this mission.

"Please tell me that you have another one of those?" Robin asked.

Armapsike pulled the last of the corn from his backpack and he handed it to robin which robin started eating it. Then he pressed a few buttons and his bike cam towards. Armapspike got on his bike and they both started to head towards Gotham City to meet up with Kid Flash and find Superboy.

**=== Metropolis August 3rd, 21:18EDT ===**

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent sat in Bibbo's Diner. Bruce knew that Clark was acting like he didn't want to deal with Superboy. They both ordered their food and then got down to business.

"Something tells me this isn't about dessert." Clark commented sarcastically.

"The boy needs you." Bruce said calmly with a straight to the point face.

"No, he needs you. He needs Red. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not." Clark abjected.

"Sorry Clark, but you're dead wrong." Bruce said.

Clark just glare at him with pure anger in his eyes.

"Now, I know the boy troubles you, but he's here. You have to get over the how and why. Trust me on this. This boy needs his father." Bruce mention/

Clark got up because Bruce mention that he was Superboy's father which he made him mad.

"I'm not his father." Clark said.

He grabbed his hat and he looking over at the chef for the corner of his eye.

"I'll that that pie to go." Clark mentioned.

Bruce just sat there and watched him leave.

**=== Gotham City: August 3rd, 21:21 EDT ===**

The monkeys has cases and they landed on a train car where other were waiting. Superboy jumped onto the train and he ripped open an hole in the top which he jumped into. He looked around and he turned to where the monkeys were laughing at him and suddenly he saw a small old man with red hair.

"Oh, hello." The old man said.

"You? You're Ivo? I'm whelmed." Superboy said.

"You're one to talk. Now, since when did the Big Blue Boy Scout have a brat?" Ivo questioned.

Superboy narrowed his eyes.

"He doesn't." Superboy said.

Ivo shrugged.

"Yeah, if you say so. Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?" Ivo said.

The monkeys attacked, and Superboy started punching them, ultimately destroying them with ease. Ivo was not showing that he was scare of him when he destroy his monkeys.

"Ah. And after all the trouble I went through finding an acronym for MONQI." Ivo stated.

The black haired teen looked at Ivo while he was panting when suddenly...

_"Access Captain Atom."_

Superboy's eyes widen and he was shot by Captain Atom's blast. He was knocked to the back of the train car. He looked up at Ivo for a moment and he was trying to collect his thoughts from the attack.

"Since Professor Ivo's magnificent monkeys don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo would better suit you." Ivo said.

Superboy looked up at the gigantic, bulky, metal android that was looking over him. Superboy was shocked to see Amazo for the first time, but he saw him in the video that Batman showed during their briefing mission.

"Or better slay you." Ivo said.

Superboy wiped his mouth and he started to get back up on his feet.

"Please, my android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?" Ivo taunted.

Superboy ran forward, screaming, and tried his best to land a hit on the android. Amazo merely deflected them. Superboy did land one hit to his head though. It did nothing. Amazo grabbed an oncoming fist.

"Oh, sorry. Did that strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more." Ivo said.

Amazo punched Superboy, sending him to the wall and back to the floor. Amazo's eyes locked on Superboy.

_"Access; Black Canary."_ Amazo said.

The android opened his mouth and a sonic scream was released. Superboy put his hands over his ears in pain and screamed. He flew into the back of the car, but got back up and rested on the wall.

_"Access; Flash."_ Amazo said.

Amazo ran forward and started punching Superboy at speeds only known to the Scarlet Speedster and his yellow-clad apprentice. Superboy fell to the ground. Superboy got back up, and went to punch Amazo, anger gleaming in his eyes.

_"Access; Martian Manhunter." _Amazo said.

Amazo became intangible, and Superboy's punch went right through. Once the fist had passed, Amazo turned back and punched the clone out of the car.

_"Access: Superman."_ Amazo said.

Amazo picked up Superboy, and held him up. Superboy tried to escape but couldn't. Amazo punched him to Kingdom Come. Superboy broke through a window and knocked over a dozen desks at a school that he had only glimpsed while tracking the robot monkeys. Amazo turned to the sound of laughing robot monkeys and saw Ivo standing in the hole he made.

"Finish him. Priority Alpha." Ivo commanded. Amazo jumped off the railcar to follow Superboy.

**=== Robin and Armaspike ===**

Both Robin and Armaspike had changed out of their bikers clothes into their hero clothes and they both were ride their bikes into Gotham city. Then Kid Flash had caught up to the both of them and he was in his hero clothes as well.

"So, you changed too." Robin said.

"You kidding?" Kid Flash shuddered. "I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?"

Robin looked at his map to find the location of the parts of Amazo android.

"They _were_ heading through Gotham." Robin said.

"Can you pinpoint where they are heading?" Armaspike asked.

"Yeah, but their veered. Wait, they're at my school." Robin yelled.

"Say what?!" Armaspike said.

**=== Superboy ===**

Superboy was thrown into a case that had a young boy's picture as he held an award his schools gymnastic team. Amazo walked to him and picked up the prone figure of Superboy and he threw him down the hall, after spinning him around several times. He got back up and he saw a locker open up from the damage. There was a picture of Superman and it had heart around it was taped to the inside. Then he punched the locker which made him even more angry. He tried to punch Amazo once again, but ended up getting thrown into the science lab instead while Amazo was flying after him.

"That's... all you got?" Superboy asked.

_"Access: Captain Atom."_ Amazo said.

The blast sent Superboy through the wall and into the gymnasium. Superboy slid across the basketball court, when he heard clapping. He looked up and saw Ivo and two robot monkeys in the stands.

"I don't usually attend these things in person but," Ivo laughed. "This was too good to miss."

_"Access; Superman."_ Amazo said.

Superboy got up and charged at Amazo, but once again, Amazo kicked Superboy's butt to High Heaven and was about to have the killing blow when Kid Flash ran by and pulled him out of the way.

"yoink!" Kid flash said.

Kid Flash stopped by Robin and Armspike. They were ready for the fight of their lives against a powerful android that can copy the power each superheroes. Robin threw couple of bat-a-rangs while Armaspike unleash a barrage of quills which suddenly...

"_Access; Martian Manhunter."_ Amazo said.

The bat-a-rangs and quills went right through him and Armaspike palmed his forehead.

"That's one of my worse idea I've ever thought of." Armaspike said.

_"Access; Red Tornado."_ Amazo said.

A red vortex appeared around Amazo's legs and lifted him off the ground and towards the heroes. not being able to move away in time, they were all blown away.

_"Access; Captain Atom."_ Amazo said.

Kid Flash ran away before the kinetic beam could hit him.

_"Access; Black Canary."_ Amazo said.

A sonic scream hit Kid Flash and sent him across the floor. Armaspike jumped into the air and he transformed into his armadillo shell form because he was going to be the distraction for superboy. Superboy was getting ready to punch the android.

_"Superman."_ Amazo said.

He grabbed Superboy's fist and punched him and he gave Armaspike a right hook which cause him to bounce around the entire room like a pinball. He reverted back to normal only to land on his back in pain.

"Ugh okay. That was a bad idea." Armaspike stated.

Robin threw another round of bat-a-rangs at the android.

_"Martian Manhunter."_ Amazo said.

It used adjustable limbs which destroying the bat-a-rangs. Kid Flash Ran at him and Amazo grabbed him.

_"Superman."_ Amazo said.

Amazo started to suffocate Kid Flash by squeezing him. Kid Flash screamed in pain and Armaspike tried to save Kid Flash the best way that he could. The android kicked him into a wall which it made Armaspike's head spin. The android was about to squeeze the life out of Kid flash, but suddenly...

_"Martian Manhunter."_ Amazo said.

An arrow soared through Amazo which cause it to release Kid Flash. The arrow landed near Robin. Kid Flash got up and ran away while Armaspike was covering his retreat with a barrage of quills. Superboy was running up next to Armaspike.

_"Access; Black Canary."_ Amazo said.

Amazo grabbed Superboy's arm and threw him into the bleachers. When the smoke cleared though, Superboy was on an ecto-plasmic cushion. Robin threw another bat-a-rang.

_"Superman."_ Amazo said.

Amazo released Superman's heat-vision and Kid Flash tackled Robin out of the way. Armaspiked summons his quills into his hands and he used them as weapons. Then suddenly he started to get vision of fighting style that he never seen before. He started to mimic the style to strike the android which Amazo was trying to keep up with him but couldn't. Armaspike follow up with a swift kick and he swung his quills down upon the android. Ivo was leaning in his seat at the sight of Armaspike. Superboy watched the fight and looked at the others which he just remember his session with Black Canary.

"Access; Black Canary." Superboy muttered.

"You and your friends except this boy here are such poor copies of the originals. why bother studying your moves. Amazo study this boy's moves." Ivo said.

Amazo tries but Armaspike brought his quills into the android's eyes to prevent it from studying his moves. Then Superboy just smiled.

"So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!" Superboy yelled.

Superboy jumped forward at an alarming rate, and right at Ivo. Ivo and the monkeys jumped out of the way, and where they once sat was nothing but rubble.

"You want to see me channel that anger!" Superboy yelled.

"Great, he's gone ballistic again!" Kid Flash said.

"Maybe not…" Robin said.

"Amazo, protect your master! Priority Alpha!" Ivo commanded

He jumped out of the way from where Superboy almost crushed him again.

_"Captain Atom."_ Amazo said.

The android fire at Superboy while the robot monkey carried Ivo away.

"Anyone wanna play keep away?" Robin asked.

He ran up and kicked Ivo out the arms of his robot monkeys.

"Me! Me!" Kid Flash yelled out.

He ran towards Ivo.

_"Access; Superman."_ Amazo said.

The android stomped the ground which creating a wave while he tried to fight his way to Ivo. Kid Flash jumped over Ivo and into the stands which the wave ultimately hitting Ivo. Armaspike and Robin launch a barrage of the quills and bat-a-rang.

_"Martian Manhunter."_ Amazo said.

Their attack had rent through Amazo, but he became tangible just as Superboy's fist was in the middle of it. The head had exploded and Amazo had dropped to the ground hard without a head. Then the teen walked up to it and Robin looked at the busted robot.

"Help me disassemble him now!" Robin said

He was running towards it and so did Armaspike.

"Dude, the guy has no head." Kid Flash stated.

"Don't take any chances!" Aqualad said

Both him and Miss Martian arrived to see that the android was destroyed. Miss Martian was looking at Superboy for a moment

"Superboy, are you alright?" Megan asked.

She grasped his arm which he just smile at her.

"Fine, I'm just feeling the aster." Superboy said.

Armaspike was smiling at him and he was helping Robin and Kid Flash with the disassembling of the android. Then Kid Flash noticed was off for a moment and it hit him.

"Hey, where's Ivo?" Kid Flash asked.

They all looked around to see that Professor Ivo was gone.

**=== Mount Justice: August 4th, 01:06 EDT ===**

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate Star Labs. But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the tech." Aqualad debriefed.

All six teens stood at attention while Aqualad explaining the success and failure of the mission. Canary was looking at all of them and she had a smile on her face to see that they all had progress on their mission.

"Capturing the professor will be the League's priority." Canary stated.

"But we understand your mission encountered... other complications." Martian Manhunter said.

The team all looked at each other. Batman walked to them and he just stare at all of them with a serious look.

"Complications come with the job. Your abilities to handle them has impressed the League." Batman informed them.

Superboy looked at Batman.

"The whole League?" Superboy asked.

Batman looked at him and he place his hand on his shoulder.

"Given time, yes. Kyrptonian's, as you know; have very hard heads." Batman stated.

Superboy just smiled at him as Batman looked back at the group.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the league exists there are some problems that even we can't handle individually." Batman stated.

"Please! If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" Robin said.

He pulled out the arrow that he saw at the fight.

"You were following us! Babysitting, you still don't trust us!" Robin added.

Batman took the arrow and he gave it to Green Arrow.

"We didn't follow you." Batman said.

Then Green Arrow pulled one of his own arrows to compared the two for the team. Robin was shocked to see that Green Arrow's arrow was bigger than the other one.

"And that's not your arrow." Robin said

"Speedy!" Kid Flash shouted.

"He has our backs." Aqualad said.

Danny took the small arrow and sniffed it to figure out the scent.

"Twenty miles North, ten miles East, and five miles South." Danny stated.

Kid Flash ran towards and grabbed the arrow. Danny was looking at him with a sad look and both Green Arrow and Batman looked at him.

"Souvenir!" Wally shouted.

Danny started to leave the group because he wanted to be alone for a moment. Both Batman and Green Arrow shared a look and they walked over to him. Green Arrow was leaning on the support beam.

"You didn't finish what you was trying to say about that arrow." Green Arrow said.

"It's wasn't speedy's arrow. It had a female's scent on it." Danny stated.

"How could you tell?" Batman asked.

"I smelt it." Danny answered.

Superboy walked over to Canary and he cleared his throat. Canary looked at him.

"I'm ready." Superboy said.

"Good, because I'm here." Black Canary said.

**xxx**

**Next time- Infiltrator **


End file.
